The Lies we Live
by Shortneay14
Summary: "We ran away to save ourselves from those devils. But who knew along the way we would find just that." Robin. A new story about how these runaways make it in Woodcrest. Please read for more info and comment what you think. Sorry OC's involved. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, I'm back with a new story since it's summer and shit. Don't worry, I'm not dissin' my other story. Just wanted to get some more info on the the characters, because I feel like I make them a bit OC. But in this one I will try to keep each character on point. I also realize I make alot of mistakes so this time I will be more careful because I've pre-written most of the story. So if you like this, please comment and/or follow. I personally don't want to take other peoples ideas or nothin', but I had this story in my head since the beginning. Let me stop blabbering and onto the story.**

**P.S" I don't own the Boondocks , just my characters. They belong to my nig Aaron McGruder. Thank you. Oh P.S, this first chapter focuses on my OC's. But none to worry, next chapter they'll show up. So you can kinda skim it if you're not interested and wait til next chapter.**

_Robin's P.O.V_

My name is Robin Davis and I live in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. I am Black with a bit of Indian in me, amethyst eyes, and mocha colored skin. I am but only a ten-year old girl. Just 10 and I already know how cruel this world is. My father left me at the tender age of 7, and since then my mother has abused me and my half-sister Jordan. The sad part is that I can't tell no one or she would kill everyone I ever loved. Trust me, you don't know what my Mom is capable of and I don't want to risk. I personally think that I love everyone too much to let them leave this world because of my actions. That's why I push people away, I don't wanna be like this, but it's for everyones safety.

There I laid, On the Livingroom floor of my Suga mama's empty house. She wasn't here, she was still working in the Military. She saves people and I wanna be just like her someday. Maybe I'll have the courage to save people one day. But how can I, when I can't even save myself. Everything in my life is wrong, I use to be happy with tons of friends. I guess this world refuses to let anyone be happy, I guess.

Hate,...is for the weak.

And all this world runs on is greed, hate, and Hope. I don't think I can be able to live in this world much longer. I'd commit suicide, but the only people keeping me from that are my close cousins, Aunt Jean, Amir, Ming, Suga Mama,and most importantly my siblings.

I stared at the ceiling, letting a sad melody repeat in my head. A single tear ran down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away..._weakness_. My arms and legs spread out as if I were about to make a snow angel.

_Creak!_

I then heard the front door open then close ever so gentily. I turn my head towards the door to see my best friend, Amir or 'Mir-Mir' as I occassionally like to call him. He and I were the same. I told him everything and he understood. He was the only person except me and Jordan who knew about my Mom. For that, he was always like a close brother to me,...to us. His Dad abused him too, especially when he was drunk. His mom had disappeared without a trace and his younger brother died in a car accident a year ago. I don't know what I'd do if Jordan died.

I stared at my friend, he had been my friend since he moved here 4 years ago. He was half Mexican and half African-American. He had spikey Raven hair, grey orbs for eyes, a even caramel color for skin, and his usual sympathetic look.

"Hey" I said plainly and looked back at the cieling.

"S'up,...Dad came home, so I came here" He shrugged, this was the spot where we felt safe.

"Yea, I'm just waiting for mom to take her ass to sleep or go on another buisness trip"

"Lucky, I wish my Dad took business trips" I finally sat up and he sat besides me.

_Silence._

"It's okay, I know you miss your hair. At least you're not bald" He tugged on a loose strand of hair. It was shorter now and not as curly.

Not too long ago, 2 months ago, My mother had did something terrible. I was listening to music and wasn't paying any mind. My mother was trying to catch my attention because she wanted me to clean the bathroom. She got fustrated and threw a whole bottle of bleach at my long, wild, and spring curly hair. This took me off guard, as the bleach covered my hair I fell right onto a outlet and it shocked me. I had an afro for a whole week, people started calling me Harriet Freeman. Saying that I could be that Huey Freeman kid's twin or some shit.

I finally washed my hair but it was all loose with a loose wave or two. I loved my hair, I inherited it from my deceased Grandpa. I was so mad and unhappy with myself. I couldn't even recongnize myself. So I cut it off, it felt fake and cheap. I had cut it to my shoulder, but my hair grows faster now and it reached my upper back. Fortunatley for my sister, she sold my cut hair and madea ton of money for it. I guess I had perfect weave hair now.

"Yea, whatever" I pouted a bit.

_Silence._

"Y'know what Amir,...one day I'll save us. Me, you, and Jordan. To finally be Happy and free from the Negativity. We'll protect one another and live out our days together" I finally turn to look at him with a somber look.

"And I'll wait 'til that day. We could probably move to California or Denver. Somewhere no one can hurt us" He replied.

"Sounds perfect" We laugh a bit.

"Did you pay the Cable bill?" He asked and I shook my head.

I paid when I felt like it, and made money in many different ways. Us, including my sister, had secretly became mini Secret agents. Well not technically, We didn't go on dangerous missions. Just simple exchanges, hot wiring, and eavesdropping. It was a decent amount of pay. But to make more than enough, I blackmailed pedophiles in chatrooms. They'd send the money to a post office in the next neighborhood over, and that paid handsomely. I had to, not like my birth giver was going to pay the bills. You could say I'm independent.

I dug into my red hoodie pocket and pulled out a deck of cards,"Want to play cards?" We played until the sun starts to set.

"Can I come over to your house?"Amir asked and I nodded my head as we exitted the house. I locked the door behind me and stuff the keys into my pocket.

In Philly, nights weren't too dangerous, quite beautiful even. I loved the Urban style of it. Concrete sidewalks and spray painted Street signs, which Amir always jumped up and tried to hit . My house wasn't too far, just five blocks. My house was the first end of the row houses. It was directly across from a bar called 'Liquid Love'. Amir lived about 3 houses down from me.

Slowly, I climbed up the concrete steps and a wailing feeling ached in my felt like I was about to battle a dragon. I sighed as I opened the screen door and forced myself to pry open the front door.

I tip-toed inside and put a finger to my lip at Amir. He nodded and crept lowly behind me. On the couch, My whore-of-a-mother was asleep on the couch. She reeked of Alcoholi, ugh. I mentally rolled my eyes to the back of my head and we went upstairs into my room. Amir instantly flopped onto my bed and went to sleep, pfft...freeloader. I knew he wasn't though, he was a lean guy. He went with the flow and stood up for himself because he thinks he's always right. I went and looked out the window at the bar. Yeah, it's dangerous but Every night it was a bunch of Drama, like a T.V show.

_Ring!Ring!Ring!_

I pratically run to the phone, I don't want my mom to wake up. Good thing my room was close to the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Baby girl" My smile grew wider.

"Suga mama?" I said in disbelief.

"The one and only. How you doin'?" She asked.

Her voice always reminded me of Honey and Dew drops. It made ma feel all warm and innocent again.

"Just fine, Jordan's not here. But we miss you Grandma"

"I miss you guys to, I just called to tell you that Imma be comin' Home real soon. Maybe next week or sonner."

"Really, thats Great!" I squeal, nearly forgetting about Mom.

"Yea, but I have ta' go to this party in this place called 'Woodcrest', then I'll catch a plane over to y'all"

We chat a bit more for a while before hanging up and going back into my room. I go underneath my Bed and pull out my Waynie bear and a picture of my Dad. I boast to them about Suga mama's return, I'm 10! On me it's cute and adorable.

'Thanks,...for being there for me you two, you're both my hero's. I miss you Dad" I kiss my Dad's photo and stuff it under the bed. I grabbed my Waynie Bear and climbed onto the bed, Amir groans a bit.

"Hey, Amir guess what,...Suga mama's coming back real soon, she just called." I say in a hush tone.

"Really?" He sits up abruptidly.

'Yep, and If I tell her, she'll probably help us and most likely adopt you so we can live together. You can be my ne brother or something" I smiled.

"Awesome! I can't wait" He laid back with his signature smirk.

"Me to,...now shut up and sleep. We can tell Jordan tomorrow." We giggle again and fall asleep.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Me and Amir shot up when we heard a familiar scream.

"Don't ever wake me up like that! And why are you home so late, you little runt. You're making me real unhappy" I cringe at my mothers voice and pounding sounds. Oh why can't my room be sound proof.

"Ah!, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I promise" It was my sister Jordan and that,...hoe. I tried to ignore the screams, covering my ears tightly, but there was only a aching pain in my skull. Thats when the voices took over my head.

_'Don't hurt her, please'_ I thought, squeezing my eyes shut.

_'You're gonna let her get beat. You're a sorry excuse for a sister. She could be downstairs, dying'_

_"..s-shut up,I love her,...I'm just-'_

_'Just what,...scared. I thought love beats fear. You're brave, ...at least, that's what I thought. If Suga mama was here, she'd be fighting for those who need it. I'll pray for your sister when she dies, and it'll be ALL YOUR FAULT'_

Anger boiled within me, I couldn't take it anymore. The screams, cries for help,the disapproving voices, and the sorrow. I was there, my final breaking point, That was the moment I heard a snap.

"STOP HURTING MY SISTER YOU BASTARD" I ran down the stairs and leaped up in the air to side kicked that women, right in the face. I was ultimately trained in Martial Arts, yet today I found a lesson in courage.

_Thump!_

"Robin!" My sister called. I turned to see Amethyst eyes like mine, in tears. For a second, I calmed down.

"Jordan, you okay" I crotched down besides her and examined her face. Her skin was a lighter shade of brown,...like light honey or caramel. Just lighter than Amir, Okay! Her hair was straight black, she has more Indian textured hair than I do.

"Yea, thanks" She hugged me.

"Robin, watch out-"

_Wham!_

A powerful force knocked me off to the side. I rolled on to a coffe table, which hits my body a bit hard. I propped myself with my elbows and stared up at the Dragon.

"You little brat, you'll pay for that-Ow!" Suddenly Amir struck her down with a chair, she was down for the count.

"Get off,...saw that one on T.V" He smirked and tossed the chair to the side. But a rushing feeling came over me, seeing my mother down like that, I just wanted her to stay down and probably die.

I don't know what came over me, because I just start bashing the women in the face, Amir jumped in and started kicking her. Then finally Jordan body slammed her, that had gotta hurt.

"What's wrong with us, huh? Why don't you love us, we're your kids, Mommy's are suppose to love their kids. Love me! I want you to love me, ...just love me you stupid whore." I was emotionally breaking, tears streamed down my eyes as I continued to punch her, My fists craved blood.

"Robin stop, calm dowm" Jordan pulled me off of her and hugged me. I froze in her embrace, I felt my hands sored and stained with blood. Why'd I just do that, Imma murderer, I can't go to jail.

"Holy shit!" We all cursed under our breaths when we saw what was barely left of my mother.

"What are we gonna do now!, we ain't got nobody? We're going to jail" Jordan wailed and sniffed a bit. Pfft, I ain't lettin' nobody take us to jail, to hell with jail.

"No we're not..." I devise a plan in my head "Both of you go pack your things, Now!"

I said sternly at the 2. The paused and exchanged looks before going seperate ways. When they disappear, I look at the unconcious, bloody lady.

"You make me sick" At that moment, I went into survival mode. I took the wallet from out of her pocket and retrieved about 2 grand, and tossed her wallet out the window as far as I could. Time to make this look like a break in. But first we need time to pack. I ran into my room and got the biggest bookbag I could find. I stuffed about 2 weeks worth of clothes, My four favorite books, My secret Iphone, Bath-care products, etc. Then I heard my phone rung.

"Running away I see" My secret agent boss, Regina said.

"Yes, you can say that. Do me a favor and clear out almost all our info." I unzip my Waynie bear and put in my pepper spray, my steel bow staff, headphones, cards, and some emergency snacks.

"Sure, do you know where you might be going?" I paused.

"Uh-"

" How long are we going to be gone?" Jordan poked her head in the door.

"Hold on" I said into the phone before turning to my sister." About 2 weeks worth, Oh and take this bat and make this seem like a Robbery" I tossed her a steel bat. "And don't leave finger prints" I called, and came up with an Idea when I saw the hallway phone.

"Right" Jordan nodded and I already heard shit smash.

"You still there?" I said into the phone.

"Yes" Regina answered.

"Tickets to a place called Woodcrest and find out where Suga mama is staying...Please"

"Okay, we will send a jet out into the forest, right where you use to train. But our rides can't come any further and our Drivers are all on missions. Think you can find a way there?" She asked.

"Sure, I guess we could run." It was a bit far, but we are kind of fast runners. We say our goodbyes and hang up, good thing I have on some nice running shoes. I hurry and finish packing and go into my secret money stash and pull out about another 2 grand, perfect! A total of 4 grand. That should be enough to get us by. My sister continues to smash stuff, the police is going to be here at any moment, Where is Amir?!

"Be back, if the police come run to the forest, we'll meet you there" I tell Jordan as I throw my bag over my shoulder and tuck Waynie under my arm. She looks uncertain for a moment but nods. I ran out the back door and rushed down the driveway with my hoodie pulled up so I don't get caught on camera. I go right through Amir's back door and rush up the basement stairs. Before I could even reach the door, I heard crashes and a loud crisp Hispanic voice yelling.

"Where do 'cho think you're going?"

"Ah, ouch" Amir called. I instantly pull open the door and run to let my body crash right into his Dad with full force. Amir takes his chance and smashes a vase over his head and a roundhouse kick to the face.

"Come on" I tug on his Red hoodie and we grab his duffle bag and run right out of the house and back to my house. We stopped short when we saw sirens, oh crap. We whirled back aroud and run right away in the direction of the forest. I hope my sister got out of there. I think the cop car saw us because a low siren was always behind us. We were running through lawns, bushes, over top of car hoods, and jumped over gates. We started getting tired and Amir literally passed out and fell to the ground.

"Go on *Puff* without me" He pants.

"No!" I bark at him and help him to his feet. I look around and spot a yellow bus. The door was opened, and I remember what a boy did on the news.

"Come on" I run-walk us into the bus and the keys were still in it, oh god was loving me today.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Amir wailed as I sat in the drivers seat.

"A bit, at least I know more than you do" I hear a siren and duck our heads as the cop cars drove by us and raised them back up. Okay let's see how this works. I turn the key and the engine starts.

_Jordan's P.O.V_

Man, this some ole bullshit, I out here running for my life form the Popo. I settled myself behind a tree to rest and I start trudging again. Why we gotta meet up at the forest, a bitches feet be killin' her. I nearly jump up when I hear a engine running. I turn to see a wobbley Yellow Bus drive my way. Whomever is driving that, needs to get glasses, it nearly hits me. I was about to curse the fool out but I see both Mir-Mir and Robin inside.

"Get in!" My sister calls as she opens the door. You don't have to tell me twice. I leap in and sit my bag down.

"Yooo, how'd you even get this. Your like a whole G driving this thing" Mysister must be on crack to act this crazy.

"Don't thank me, thank T.V" She said and I was a bit puzzeled. Then she takes off at about 70 to 80 miles to the forest. She wasn't stopping at any stop signs. At least there weren't many cars out or stop lights to take. But on that last turn, I bump into Robin which makes her turn right into a tree,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" We all screamed and Amir stepped on the Breaks. Luckily we were one milimeter from crashing.

"Everyone okay?" Amir asked and we rubbed our heads.

"Nigga we almost got hit" I barked at him.

"Yes we are, come on, we can run the rest of the way" Robin says and opens the door and hop out. I sigh and she grabs me by the collar and yanks me into the forest. I growl at her and we come across a jet, Yeah, were leaving for this hell hole.

**Wow that was cute and crazy. I promise the next chapter will definietly include actual boondocks characters. What do you think, too much. If its good, i'll post it weekly. Please comment and follow. I'd appreciate it.**


	2. Welcome to White- I mean Woodcrest

**Okay, I know I'm pretty late with this, but my computor kinda freaked out on me and I finally got it together. So last chapter was a bit hetic, but now it's time to bring in the Boondocks characters. These kids can now officially start their brief new life in Woodcrest.**

**P.S I don't own the boondocks, although if I did, I would end it more properly. Shout out to MercuryManson, check out her stories!**

**Now let's begin our story...**

_Robin's P.O.V_

When we got onto the plane, we were in such good relief.

"We're free, bitches. Bow down to Rissy Ross" I was too happy to even roll my eyes at my sister's self-boasting. It was just us and the pilot, he told us we would be there by the early afternoon. Great, because we we were all very tired, we almost had a triple heart attack. We cuddled together in the back and prepared ourselves for rest.

"Robin?" Jordan said in a low voice." I'm kinda scared, what if...what if we-" I pull my sister into a warm embrace.

"I'm scarred to, but we have to protect each other. I promise, I'll do my best to protect you and Amir, I swear on the nigga in me" My words were sincere and true as I let the propeller's wind fill my ears.

"Okay,...now get off me, I ain't into Transvestites" Way to fuck up a nice, sisterly moment. I release my grip on her and continue to fall into a deep slumber.

_Dreaming..._

_At first my dream was blank, as usual. But it turned into a white room with a shadow. It just stood there, by the looks of it, it had an afro. It was right inside of a mirror and I stood 3 feet from it. All of a sudden, a mocha colored arm extended from the mirror and latched onto my arm. Strangely, my feet started to sink into what I believe was the concrete sidewalk. I held onto that hand tight, but the sidewalk was strong and pulled me down from the shadows grip. I tried extending my hand further, but just barely touches mine. The shadows head pops out as he leans foreward to grab my wrist with both arms. The guy had no eyes, or face, what type of slenderman shit was this._

I gasp awake, my heart was beating out of my chest."What the hell?" I rub my head.

_Huey's P.O.V_

_Dreaming..._

_It was like I was behind a mirror or some type of window. On the therside was a girl, no face at all, but she was sinking into the concrete. Her hand was reaching out to me and for some reason, I was trying to grab onto her. I could barely touch her fingertips, so I lean foreward. When I finally grabbed onto her, she disappeared._

_"Nooooooo, why didn't you help her" I turn to see Jazmine right besides me, she looked angry with tears._

_"Don't leave me,...please. I'll understand you,...just don't leave me." I didn't understand the situation, but I was crying tears."You're not alone, we're in this together."_

I gasp awake as I sat up suddenly in my bed. What just happened?, Who was that girl?, Why didn't I help her or want her to leave? This was confusing, she had no face but i could tell she was black. I doubt it meant anything, there weren't any full black girls around here. I scoffed at the thought and looked around the room. It was dark and my brother, Riley was still sound asleep. My dreams are making less and less sense.

_The runaway's P.O.V_

All 3 kids woke up to see the bright yellow sun shine through the helicopter window. Eventually, They landed in some type of woods, not too far from a train station. As soon as they got out, they looked out in disbelief of the scenery. It was unbelieveable at how the place looked so peaceful and perfect.

"Okay agents, this is how far I go, don't get into too much trouble. Oh, and one more thing. Don't go near the Fr-" They couldn't hear the last thing he said because there was a train screeching behind them.

"Wait, what was that last part?" Robin yelled, but the helicopter was already rising above the ground. All 3 watched silently as the helicopter left off.

"Whatever, it probably wasn't that important" Amir shrugged it off.

"So...what do we do now?" Both kids turned to Robin for guideance, she turns her back to them and stares off into the sky.

"The smart thing to do is find a place to shelter, and lets get a lie together if we encounter some problems. Sound good?" She turned her head to them. The didn't get a chance to speak because she already started heading off towards this place called _Woodcrest._

...

"Wow, this place is so... perfect...I hate it" Jordan crossed her arms, she hated all things that looked sweet and nice.

"C'mon, give it a chance. It's not so bad, it's not like we're living here" Amir admitted. Jordan was on her red Razor scooter and both Robin and Amir were riding skateboards, they...uh...found, yeah let's go with that.

"He has a point, now where is the nearest hotel" Robin looked around the shopping district, looking for a friendly face,...which was everywhere. She even saw a very old Black gentleman happily tripping people with his cane. That was kind of the only back man she saw, she saw mostly white and Mexicans.

"My people!" Amir stated, earning him a pinch on the nipple from Jordan."Ow!" he rubbed his chest.

"You two, stop goofing around...I guess we could ask her" Robin gestured to a pale white women. She had a warm smile plastered on her face, icy cold blue eyes, her bob lenght blonde hair had a blue headband in it. She wore a very light blue button up with a blue sweatervest, black pencil neck skirt, and black heels.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Robin lightly tugged the woman on her sweatervest. She gathered up all her manners and courage for this, Robin wasn't into meeting people. The woman paused and gave a small smile as she looked at them."Sorry to bother you ma'am, but if there isn't any trouble, could you tell us where 'Wunclear Heights' is please?" She remembered the hotel name from the conversation she had with her Suga mama.

"Oh how sweet, of course I can. Ya' know what, I have to pass right by that place, I could just take you there." The women chirped.

"Oh, we didn't want to interupt your plans" Amir started.

"Oh, don't be silly, you're not bothering me at all. Come on, I'll take you right now" Wow she was really friendly. The woman picked up her suitcase and led them down the street.

"Thank you so much" Jordan forced out, she didn't like acting fake.

"Your welcome, My name is Sarah Dubois, by the way."

"My name is..,uh,...Danielle or you can call me Dani. This is my sister Christina-"

"Chrissy, a.k.a Rissy Ross a.k.a Candy Sales" Jordan said, making the other 2 kids roll their eyes.

"Excuse her,...and I'm their brother Samuel or Sammy" They all used their middle names.

"Those are such lovely names. Y'know I have a daughter around your ages, her name is Jazmine. She's mixed, just to let you know."

" Oh we're mixed too. Me and Dani are part Indian. Sammy here had a different dad, so he's half Mexican" Robin glared at her sister for leaking a bit too much information, but Jordan just stuck her tongue out at her.

"Wow, you would be the perfect little friends for her...Don't mind my asking but,...where are your parents" Luckily, they planned for this.

"Our parents are on Business trips close by and told us to stay here where it's...safer. We travel all the time" Amir said before Jordan spoke.

"Wow,and they trust you all alone?" She gave a confused look as they rounded a corner.

"Yes, but we can handle ourselves" Jordan said sternly.

"Oh well.., maybe we could have you over for dinner with me and my husband. My daughter would love to meet you before you leave." She chirped and stopped in front of a revolving door."Here it is" She held her hand out to present the large hotel.

"Thank you so much and we might just take you up on your offer" robin says in a sweet voice."Goodbye Mrs. Dubois" All 3 say and wave goodbye.

"Bye,...awe what sweet kids" The her her say lowly.

'Yea, just not too long ago we beat the crap out of 2 parents, robbed them, destoryed our house, and stole a school bus. If thats what you call sweet, the I'd hate to see what you call rebellious' Robin thought and they entered the hotel.

"Zaaaaaammmmmnnnn, Zaddy, that woman was as pale as a vampire. And what make you think I want to play with your mullato, she's probably boogie and bites the heads off dolls. And how'd her ass get a black man, he must be a NBA star. And if so, he could probably do better" Jordan ranted and earned 2 slaps upside the head.

They check the events board and see 'Military Congrats' on the board, this was the place. They all smile in joy and excitedly go up to the Front Desk.

"Excuse me ma'am, we reserved a room under the name Landchester" Robin informed. Skeptically, the woman gave them the key and they went into the elevator.

"Man, I can't believe we got away with that, I could get use to this" Jordan smiled as they exitted the 3rd floor. The got to their room number and opened the door.

Their jaws literally sweeped the floor when they saw the room. It looked like something much better than 'Suite Life of Jack and Brody'. But it's theme was Red, gold, and white. There was a T.V, a couch, a bathroom door, a king sized bed, small kitchen, and a large window.

" Zammmmmnnn. This room is Boss material, I love this place and no rules,...ooooo, Imma tear up this place" Jordan leaped onto the bed as we put our bags aside.

"You're really something, ...but to admit, it is cool. It has a nice should totally be called the Hotel crew" Amir said estatically.

"Ugh,..no" Both girls gave him a small glare. He gave a unsatisfied look and grumbled 'Girls' under his breath. 'Boys' Both girls mumbled back and was interuppted by the grumble of their tummies.

"Robin, I'm hungry. Can we order room service?"

"Yea, sure...no pork, you know it makes me sick." She said sternly."...We can't live off of this or we'll get fat...Imma head to the store for some actual food, here's a hundred, want anything."

"Twinkies,...oh and some apple juice" Jordan perked up.

"And some potato chips" Amir added. Robin shook her head with a smirk."Okay, bye"

_RoBin's P.O.V_

I grabbed my small pikachu bag to carry the groceries in. The sun felt warm on my skin, I loved 70 degree weather. I loved hearing the cars rush down the street, it felt like home. And the birds were chirping, like how perfect was this. Maybe I could convince Suga mama into letting us live here, maybe I'm asking too much. I walked straight down the block, not wanting to get lost. I stared at the happy, carefree people, I want to be just like them, But I see this mean looking white girl.

She had blonde hair that was flipped at the ends and reached her chin. She wore a white, long-sleeved T-shirt and pink skirt, she seemed irritated. She stared at me although she was half-a-block away from her, she just betta fix her face by the time I got down there. Then all of a sudden she turns a corner, betta had!

_Quick Cindy's P.O.V_

I was on the corner, talkin' to ma' home girls like usual in my girl scout cookie uniform, gettin' ma' game on and shit.

"Yo what up Cindy, I just saw this kid ova'-there, right around the corner ova' thereand she definietly ain't down with yo' crew" Ma' home girl Chelsea comes up and says to me.

"Who?" This irritated me, everyone knew this was my cookie turf.

"Just some new Big, ugly, black headed bitch" She shrugged. Oh and this girl was black, thinkin' she bad, oh hell nawh. She just betta' not have no cookies or is was slap-a-bitch-time.

"Word? C'mon" I usher ma' girl down the block.

_Robin's P.O.V_

I'm just minding ma' own business and 4 girls are coming towards me, including that girl I just saw. They had their eyes on me, probably wanted to jump me or some BS. I analyze the red head and the black 2-ponytailed girl. But something about the blonde 2-long braided chick irked me, has to be the leader. Icy cold blue eyes in a annoyed glare, bitch I ain't ruin your day, don't bring that shit here. Then I noticed she was in a blue girl-scout outfit, oh she a cookie hustler.

All of a sudden, another white girl with black mid-length hair and black orbs for eyes bumps into me. I pause for a excuse me but she just keeps walking, bitch. I scoff at her action, I hate rude people. I continue walking and I'm a foot or 2 away from her. Good, you can be my shield. We are both stopped and crowded around the 4 cookie girls.

"You two, what 'chu doin' here" Oh, shes a reverse orea, something my sister like to hang around."Huh" The girl besides me says, she already dun messed up.

"Do you not hear me, I'm talkin' to both of you"

"I'm just trying to find a grocery store" I say blankly. Ihear the other girls scoff and 'Yeah right' all around.

"Pfft, yeah right, both of you open yo' bags" I know how this goes down, its exactly how Philly girl scouts, but Philly scouts were way worse. I blankly toss my bag to the leader, in the process, 2 girls cling onto the sleeves of my hoodie. As the leader ruffles through my bag, I remain calm and one girl clings onto the rude one. Unlike me, she was trying to break free. The more you struggle th emore they'll kick your ass. Resisting only made them retain you even more.

"A'ight you clean" She tossed me back my bag and turned to the other girl."But 'chu hoe" The girls let go of me and I sit back and watch. The leader yanks her bag away from her, seeing a box of shortbreads drop out.

"Oh, I'll kill you bitch" The leader bares her teeth hand slaps the shit out of the rude girl as her crew held her down. As I hears the rude girl scream and cry, I couldn't help but feel bad,...oh well, shouldn't have pushed me,...stupid trick. Okay I am hanging out with my sister too much.

"Take off Bitch" the rude girl managed to get free but gets kicked in the butt, she runs like hell, crying. "Yea, run away baby" Her crew teased and chased her off.

"Stupid hoe" The leader watches and throws the rude girls bag over her shoulder. Then she looks my way and I realized I was still standing there."What 'chu still doin' here?"

"You sellin'?" I nudge my head at her.

"That depends,..you buyin'?" She puts a hand on her hip and tilts her head.

"Depends,..you gotta box of shortbread and thin mints" I pull out a crisp 10, I have a weakness for cookies.

"Sure" She rummages through the bag and pulls out 2 boxes.

"Keep the change,...I think you knocked that girl's teeth straight" I compliment during the exchange.

"Thanks,... where you from, neva' seen you around here before" I ponder on giving her the info, she's about my age and I guess I could use a friend source.

"Philly girl. The names Danielle but you can call me Dani. Whats your refrence?" I ask as I put the boxes inside my bag.

"Cindy McPhearson, but 'cho can call me C-Murph" I give her a firm hand clasp.

"Well C-murph you seem cool, can you tell me where the supermarket is? So I can move from your turf" I Explain.

"Sure, go straight down this block and turn left when you see 'Harnson RD' street sign" She pointed the way I came.

"Thanks, see you around Murph" I give her a cut nod and head off, well that was nice.

**Was this good, I don't know, you have to tell me. I kinda messed around with the Fundraiser scene in this one. I will upgrade this story soon. Please R and R for more.**


	3. The people we meet

**Okay, this has taken me a while to put together, since I have summer assignments and school stuff to prep for. This is what I get for being a High schooler. Okay, in this chapter, more boondocks characters will arrive, I'm not telling who, so you'll have to read this to find out. Although, more drama will come in the next chapter. So after this chapter, I'm making it up as I go along. So whatever. And I merged 2 chapters together.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the boondocks charaters..blah,blah,blah...I only own my OC's...Blah,blah,blah,...I hate writing these things. So happy reading!**

_Robin's P.O.V_

I follow her directions to the supermarket and eventually make it there. I'll admit, it was the strangest encounter I've ever had to meet with a person, but at least I made it to my destination.

-Zwooooop-

The sensor doors open for me with a single glide. As I step in, I'm almost blinded by how clean and well-organized this place is. I notice I was standing in the way and I quickly grab a basket and head out. I would have taken a cart but that would be suspicious, especially since I am 3 feet tall! I quickly get over it and fill my basket up with the precious items we need. I grab 2 bags of chips, Twinkies, 2 containers of Apple Juice, a box of Digorino pizza, Plastic Utensils, plates, A bag of apples and oranges, and finally some Yogurt.

As I grabbed them, I notice people side-glance me, which made me squirm alot. I didn't like the feeling, at all. So, I made up a quick lie and acted it out as much as I could. I was 'supposedly' sent out shopping as a 'Punishment' from my 'Mom' for breaking a vase. I grumbled it as I walked around with a small glare on my face. People then only stared at me in awe.

I finally finish and go into a nearly empty aisle, it wasn't really crowded today. Maybe they weren't having a sale. I put my stuff onto the conveyor belt and continued my act.

''Hello,...has your mom ever made you go get groceries as a punishment?" I ask the Cashier with an innocent face.

"Hahaha, no. Sounds like your Mom is a bit strict" The Cashier laughs a bit.

"The lucky ones" I sigh and she laughs again. Maybe I should consider being an actress, these people were in the palm of my hand. We make small talk as I add Skittles, Starburst, a Snickers bar, and 2 Hershey bars to my batch. All 3 of us had a bit of a sweet tooth, yet our teeth still shined bright like diamonds. So take that overpriced Dentist care!

As I continue, I notice an older gentleman in the aisle behind me. He had brown skin that was a bit wrinkly, black square-rimmed glasses, he also had a small pot belly, and kinky white hair. Wait, I know that guy as Robert J. Freeman, he killed a blind old man and then got his ass whooped twice on that account. I get a bit scared,.. I hope his next target isn't a 10-year old girl with black retro style glasses.

"Why isn't that little girl with her parents? How come no one is saying anything?" I hear him say lowly with my super sensitive ear.

"I overheard her saying that her Mom made her do it as a punishment for just breaking a vase,...poor girl" A customer behind him informs.

"Couldn't they just give her an old fashion ass whoopin',...This seems a bit much" Hey!, I've never had an ass whoopin' in my life. No spankings, belts, whoopin's, or whatever. All my family did was take their fist and hit you directly in the butt or hit you in the back of the neck with a spoon.

"Heehee, I have 2 Grandkids at home'' He explains. I mentally roll my eyes and take my bags and give the Cashier her money and take my change.

"Thank you, and have a nice day" I take my receipt and put my bags in my book bag.

"Hey, that's my line" We both chuckle. I'll admit, I'm quite charming when I'm not so nervous. I head out of the place with a sigh in relief. I was about to walk off, until I spot struggling with his bags. My good nature and kind side start to display. But, what if he is a child molester or rapist. Well, he did say he had 2 Grandkids at home, but I don't bother to remember their names. And he was a bit Famous, and life is about taking risks, so if he tries something, I kick his ass to Africa.

"S'cuse me sir, do you need help with your bags?'' I ask as I tug on his green sweater and he gives me a surprised look that soon turns into a smile.

"Oh why, no thanks Lil' baby, I got-" Just then, one of his bags slip from his grasp and with my fast reaction, I caught it.

"Okay,...maybe a little" He admits with a slight titter. I chuckled at his cheeky expression, he seemed too nice to kill a man. And the Blind man seemed a bit mean,.. yet I have to say he was funny as hell. I grab 2 of his bags and I happily walk along with him.

"So,...lil' baby, might I ask why you're out buying groceries by yourself, it's not something a child typically should be doing" We walk down the parking lot.

"My Parents are kinda outta Town and before They left here, my little sister broke her favorite vase and blamed it on me,...S'okay though, at least I know what a homemaker does." I shrug," I guess."

"Hehe, you sound nothing like my Grandad kids, They have absolutely no childhood and you seem about their age too" He stopped at a Vintage red car that looked like it just came out of the shop.

"Maybe,...Oh my fault, I forgot my manners,...my name is Danielle or some people call me Dani. What might your name be?" I ask with fake curiosity.

"My name is Robert Freeman" I shake his hand after putting the bags in his trunk.

"Well goodbye "

"Wait, let me tip ya' for the help" He reaches in and pulls out his wallet.

"No thanks, I don't need your money. I was just happy getting some good karma my way." Yes, I do believe in Karma, although it could be a bitch sometimes. I wave my hand and shake my head. "It was nice meeting you" I call before leaving out and on my way home.

-_3 minutes of walking later_-

I walk back and I hear someone calling my name, well fake name.

"Aye, I see you made it to the store" Cindy smirks and gestures to my bag.

"Yup, and thanks for the help. I was pissed when I was told I was going in the wrong direction" I mention and we walk across the street together.

"Hey you gotta phone?" She asks.

"Uh, yea, why?" I shift my arm into the small pocket of my bag and pull out my phone and she takes it instantly.

"To call me, you seem like a good home girl. Don't worry, I ain't no Lezbo or nothin'. Maybe we could hangout again, and you can be down wit' ma' crew" She offers and gives me my phone back after tapping on it.

"Sure" I say with a bit of optimism leaking from my voice. It was always a bit hard for me to make friends at home, I had about 3 good ones, not including Amir. It was Diamond, Ming, and Jacob."..um,...Hey. Would you like to come over my place. My Brother and Sister would love to meet you. And you seem nice as well, not all happy like these other white kids around here" I suggest.

"Hey, don't be goin' soft on me Dani, but sure, why not" She shrugs before wrapping an arm around me. Cool, my first Woodcrest friend,...and she's a reversed oreo.

"Plus, my parents aren't gonna be there for a couple of days and we'd appreciate the company"

"Word, well come on, why we walkin' then" We both run into the Hotel room and catch the elevator and giggle our way to our room. I open the door to see**[ Okay from this point on, Imma use their fake names because I don't want no mass confusion when people address them. Sorry, continue reading.]** Sammy and Chrissy watching T.v and chowing down some Chinese food. Their eyes go wide when they see us.

"Hey guys. C-Murph this is my half-brother Sammy and my half-sister Chrissy. You two, this is Cindy McPhearson" I introduce as I close the door.

"S'up white girl" Chrissy smirks" See, I told you Dan was a people person and it was only a matter of time"

"Yup, anyway Cid, you ready to chill with us" Sam proclaimed.

"Sure, what are we doin'?" Cindy asked as she sat in a chair as I put the food away, since nobody wants to help. The smell of foreign food wraps around me and fills my nostrils.

''Whatever you want, you're the guest" Sam continued.

"Yea, we got the Wii, some cards, Movies, board games, Xbox" Jordan informs. I knew my sister couldn't resist leaving her games behind.

"Hmmm, let's square off on the Wii so I can kick both your asses." She gave a cocky expression.

"Oh hell nawh, You gonna get your ass handed to you on a silver platter" I could smell the start of a beautiful friendship,...or shrimp rolls.

_Eventually,_ C-Murph had to go after we watch 'Ride Along', played some games, and scarfed down some Chinese food.

"Awe man, I gotta go or my Mom's gonna bitch" C-murph said as she checked her phone.

"Aw,...Booooo, your Mom sucks" Chrissy playfully threw a pillow at her and laughed.

"Pfft, you suck, hahahaha, quit it" C-Murph laughed."See you guys 'round

"Bye" We all said in usion as she closes the door.

"I think that was the coolest white girl I've ever met" Chrissy remarked.

''Yeah, me too, We should all get ready for bed" Amir suggests.

We all shower and clean up, I was the last to go in. I was in my deep yellow night-gown. I stared at the bruises and scratched on my arm and flopped around with my hair. I purposely tough the and feel an addictive sting of pain, I sound weird don't I. I start to think of my family back home. My Aunt Jean, my cousin Hakeem who I thought of as the closest thing to a father even if he was only one year older than me, His twin brothers Jahmir and Jamal, My friends,..and everyone I ever cared about. I hope they were safe. I couldn't care less if my mother died, it was Karma's way of filling my body with anger to beat her. But I never really condone senseless Violence. I quickly snap out of my thoughts and go to bed.

"Hey Dani?" I hear my sister say.

"Yes?''

"Will we ever go back to the way we were,...when we were happy" I sit up to face her.

" I'm putting some faith into it." I admit.

"I'm happy here, like when your Dad was home and feelin' the live of everyone around us...I wanna stay like this forever"

" I do too, but don't expect a lot from God, he only has so much power...If I go to jail and Mom or Sam's Dad even have the slightest chance of hurting people,...I kill them and myself"

"Noo" She whinned and hugged me"If you die, I die. I can't lose anyone else. I don't wanna be in Foster care with all them ugly random nigga's or go to jail" I hear her sniff and I caress her hair."I don't wanna get hurt no more"

''Don't cry, it breaks my heart to see you cry" I mumble and see Sam poking his head through the door and I signal for him to come in. He hesitates before coming in slowly and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Saw you guys being sentimental,...I miss Ryan" Sam says lowly.

"We miss your brother too, but he'd want you to be happy, not sad" I rub his upper arm, and he slowly wraps his arms around me and my sister. I hum softly and utter the words of 'Hallelujah'

_-Baby I've been here before, I've seen this room and I've walked this floor, You know I used to live alone before I knew you._

_And I've seen your flagon the marble arch, Love is not a victory march, It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah, 5# hallelujah_

It was my favorite song that Suga mama and my Father use to sing to us if we weren't in a happy mood. When I finished both were asleep.

"Hey Dan?" I heard Chrissy say.

"Yea" I grumble because I'm a bit sleepy.

"You still a dick" I hear her laugh and I roughly push her away from me and go into the other room. It was beautiful outside with all the stars out. Back at home, I've never seen stars before, except in pictures. They glitter and Twinkle down onto our Earth. I get down on my knees.

"To whomever maybe be listening, God, Heaven, or the stars above...I beg you,...no plead to you with a simple request. I just need for you to spread a little love amongst the 3 of us. I know you might be busy with this world and its selfish needs, and I'm probably one of them. The people around here seem happy. My Dad always told me Begging, cryin', and hating was for the weak, and I always believed him. Help me not believe him, to make me strong and brave. thank you those above, goodbye" I get up and lay on the empty bed, but never leave my eyes from the window. I watch and soon fall into a deep slumber.

_Jordan's P.O.V {The next Morning}_

After breakfast, I take a shower and left out the hotel room with a simple "Bye, be back". I was getting tired of that room and wanted to meet some homies, maybe I'll see C-Murph. I looked down at my orange T-shirt, Boot cut jeans, and grey Adidas. I put a black shoulder bag on my shoulder that had my phone, 100$ in spending money, my PSP, an emergency bottle of pepper spray, and some snacks. And lastly, my hair was in 2 french braids.

I walked out the door and scoffed at the people around me. I'm probably the hardest person for miles. I walk around a few blocks and see alot of-

-Whoooooosssh-

All of a sudden, a red bike rides past me. I was a deer in headlights, I barely dodge that shit.

"Hey, watch where you're going DOUCHE-Muffin" I called out to the bike rider. I didn't expect him to stop with a screech.

"Aye, what'cho call me?" Oh, this douche was black and cute. When he turned around, I met his cinnamon colored eyes. He had cornrows under his red helmet, His skin was like a peacan, he wore a white beater, baggy jeans that didn't sag, and regular brown Timberlands."Oh, that's what I thought" And he pedaled away.

I realized I had been staring at him for a long time, oh hell nawh fool. I wasn't about to let him get away with that. He wasn't too far as he rounded the corner with a relaxed cruise speed. I was besides a forestry area. I made a mad, mid-way dash to the other side. I panted, but I pressed harder. When I got there, I stood behind a tree and peered my head around slightly. I saw him come down with a cocky smile, coming my way. On a time reaction, When he was close enough, I stuck out my fist.

"Omphf" He said when my fist made contact with his face. He flew back off the bike and landed on the concrete with a small thump.

"I said Douche-muffin, nigga" I glared at him, but I think he was a bit knocked out." You just got knocked the Fuck out" I couldn't resist saying. I stare down at his bike, it wouldn't hurt to borrow it, right? So I hopped on and took his bike for a quick spin, I'll just bring it back before he wakes up. Oh snap, he got the spinnin' rims, oh snap. I ride around a bit. My sister often calls me a Theft and Con-artist, but it's some what close to a career. I almost bumped into Amir, Dark green with blue striped Polo, straight cut jeans, and simple white Adidas.

"Where'd you get the bike?" He quirked his eyebrow.

"Borrowed it" I said blankly, and put one foot steady on the concrete.

"With permission,..'cause if not, that counts as stealing" I knew he was right.

"No, but the boy got all up in my face, so I punched and knocked his ass out. I didn't want it to get stolen so I,..borrowed it" I defend myself.

"No, you took it and did the exact same thing as to getting it stolen. Now go return, If Dan finds out, she'll slap you into a cartoon" I sigh.

"Okay, your such a kill joy" I pedal away and go back to find the boy. When I was a block away from him, I could see him bare his teeth and kick his foot against the ground, and clench his fists. I could tell he just woke up.

All of a sudden [again], a fist came my way, but I move my face out-of-the-way and the fist tapped my shoulder, which made me lose balance and I wobbled and fell off the bike and rolled in front of that boy.

"Heh, let me borrow your bike, bitch" I shakily sit up and see a Tall, fat boy with a carrot top.

"Hey give it back, dat' shit ain't mine" I barked but he rode away as I got to my feet."Muthafuka, who you takin' shit like that" I rant and look at the boy next to me.

"What the-Oh my,...This some ole bullshit, Today must be Jack-a-nigga-bike-Day." He holds his head in both his arms and kicks the concrete. I see the fat boy round the corner and we were still by the forest.

"Come on" I grab the boy's hand and drag him across the park and into a bush. This boy was big, so I might need extra help.

"Aye" He snaps as I peek out the bush.

"You want'cha bike back or not,...on the count of 3, jump out and stick your fist out as fast as you can, got it" I speak lowly. He glares at me but I could tell he went along." Okay, one,...two,...Three" We both jumped out and stick our fist out, and make contact with the big-boys big face. He literally falls off the bike with a large thump.

"Yeah, we got'em,...How does your own medicine taste Bitch Magnus" I high-five the boy and see Magnus sit up.

"Oh shit, RUN" He gets on the seat and I get on the metal things on the back of the wheel, and hold onto his shoulders as we pedal away.

"Hey, you can't do this to me, I'm Butch Magnus" He gets up and starts chasin' after us.

"Oh crap, is this nigga the Hulk or on steroids. Pedal faster" I exclaim.

"I would, but 'cho kinda heavy" He grits from his teeth. I look around quickly and spot a fruit stand." Hey, can you get close to that fruit stand" I point over to get stand.

'Yeah, I 'dink, why?" He pedal close to it and I swipe 3 apples."Okay, try and keep steady." I turn slightly and do my best to chuck 3 apples at his face. He shields himself but doesn't watch where he is going and crashes right into the fruit stand.

"Yo what happened?" He asked, turning to me.

"Turn around, I wanna see it again" We turn around and ride past him, and go into a fit of laughter.

"That's what 'cho get for Messin' wit' Young Reezy"

"And Rissy Ross, son" We ride off, 2 blocks away before getting off."Thanks for the ride" I give a small smile.

"No problem, ...thanks for helpin' me get my bike back" He pushes off with his feet as he walks besides me.

"No problem, might I ask yo' name, Young Reezy?" I ask politely.

"Riley a.k.a Escobar a.k.a The Fundraiser" He said.

"Christina a.k.a Chrissy a.k.a Candy Sales" I say in exchange.

"Where you from, I neva' seen you around here before" He gives an odd look.

"Imma Philly girl, just here with my siblings while my parents are out on a business trip, or whatever...Sorry I took yo' bike" I utter the last part.

"Nah, s'okay? You wanna play me in a round of Basketball?" Ha asks.

"Hell yea, come on" I hop back on this bike again and we pedal off.

_Amir's P.O.V_

After telling Chrissy to go give that bike back, I walk to find myself at a park. It was very green, and had a nice landscape. Just a minute ago, I saw Chrissy and That boy riding away from a big boy and make him fall in to the fruit stand. I chuckle at how mayhem follows behind her. I continue my walk and spot an area where you can sit and play checkers. I go over and sit at the last one and pull out my 3DS and play Mario. It was calm and I was able to get into my zone. I saw an enormous shadow hovering over me. I look up to see the most disturbing figure, and I thought my teacher was in need of a face job.

This dude was a dark brown shade and looked crispy-crunchy, his pure white hair was pulled into a ponytail. One of his eyes was as big as a cyclops. No homo, but he had big lips that perturbed a tooth. He wore a salmon colored sweater, Kahki pants, and don't even get me started on this guy's shoes! This guy could be Shreks ugly step brother.

"Nigga, what'cho doin' here? Last thing this beautiful sanctuary needs is some more color",I'm sorry, what did he just say to me. Now I don't feel bad for mentally making fun of him."Ooooh, and you also look like a wet-back, how's that even possible. What?, A black nigga and illegal Mexican made you ass to get into this beautiful country" He continues talking, but I'm not listening. I'm still hung up on this guy's face. In my head, he was talking like an adult peanut character. How was he talkin', at least I got swag.

"No offense,...but your ugly" I burst out laughing at what I just said. I was literally rolling on the ground. I'm so mean, but he started it. I left him stunned for a moment.

"Ruckus, what are you doin'?" A older gentleman in a green sweater comes up to him. I think it's a crime to be that ugly, I stifle a laugh.

"Oh Robert, Tellin' this disrespectful nigga to get off-"

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have said that, my bad" I apologize. It was never good to tease some one, especially people older than me.

"See, he apologized, now leave this little boy alone, it's public property."He says and turns to me."Excuse him, he's a bit mental" And they both sit in the other seat to play checkers. Soon enough, I get bored with my game and stare at their game .

"Oh, so I'm guessin' you wanna ruin our game too" Ruckus stares at me and I shake my head."But I could win it either way" I say nonchalantly.

"You sure 'bout that, then take my place" I take 's lace and within 3 turns, I win the game.

"We win" I say brightly and stares at me, stunned."You wanna play again?"

_Robin's P.O.V [ last point of view]_

I felt alone in the hotel room and decided to go out. I grab my bag, an apple, and an orange. I walk out find a quiet café and sit down. I order a milkshake and read '_The Freedom Writers' Diary'_ I read about 5 journal entries of my book.

"Hey look, it's the Mulatto Princess herself" I look up and check out the window. I see a group of girls snicker, ugh, I hate popular girls. I look in front of them. About 5 feet away was a girl around our age. She looked cheerful. Her skin was tan, she had strawberry blonde hair that was into 2 puff-tails, and emerald eyes. She wore a purple zip up hoodie, a purple top, white shorts, and white shoes.

"Hey, Jazmine, having a bad hair day, or should I say year" They purposely block the sidewalk so she couldn't pass.

"Yea, where'd you get those rags from, the garbage" Wow they sucked at being mean.

"Hey! It's not my fault it won't straighten. And my clothes are just fine" She glares a bit.

"Pffft, look her mixed chick. I know where you live at is full of unicorns and rainbows, but this is reality. It's where your Dad is a loser and your Mom is a slut" Damn, now that was mean. I feel bad for her a she is close to tears. I remember when I got bullied. Especially by the boys on my clothes. No one was there for me, and I stood up for myself. I don't even remember their names, My cousins literally jumped them when they saw me get pushed to the ground after my outburst.

I get up from my seat and go outside and stand beside the Jazmine as she just got pushed down.

"Hello, I just want to say your beautiful and don't let nobody tell you otherwise. I'm not a lesbian, so No homo" I extend my hand and help her up.

"Ooooh, look, Jazmine got's herself a girlfriend,hahaha-Ow" I grip her by the hair and pull her face down to my knee and let her fall back with a bloody nose. I step on the other foot and yank the leader by the hair." Look, Jazmine was it, punch her" I instructed. Jazmine gives me a scared look."Look, sometimes in life you have to stand up for yourself. She just disrespected your Dad and Mom, and called you out. You can't be such a pushover. So hit her" I hold the mean girls arm back and wait for her to get the impact.

Jazmine starts to glare and her lip quivers, and finally slaps the girl to the group.

"Dang, you got a nice hand." I watch as the girl falls."Hmmm, I'm impressed." And I start to walk off.

"Wait,...Thanks for that back there,...what's your name?" She asked shyly.

"Danielle,...but you can call me Dani...You shouldn't let people degrade you on your individuality and beauty. We can't all pick our traits and appearance. If we all could, Girl would look like Nicki Minaj and Beyonce. And Men would look like Trey Songz and Chris Brown."

"Or Usher" She injects.

I huff a laugh,"Yeah, People are just jealous because they don't have original beauty. I mean, you rarely see people with green or voliet eyes, and your hair color is so pretty and natural" My compliment make her giggle slightly and smile brightly.

"You seem nice,...where are you from?" She asked.

"Philadelphia, We're here on a business trip, my parents are kinda outta town. So it's just me and my half-siblings. There goes one right now" I point to my sister playing a game with a boy around her age, she seemed happy.

"Oh, she kinda looks just like you,...I wish I had a brother or sister" I give her a pitiful look. Although my sister can be a total ass, we loved each other and knew almost everything about each other.

"Well,...I could be your pretend sister,...we don't look nothing alike though and how old are you?" I give a questionable look.

"10"

"Perfect, so you can be my Faternal twin sister, since we're the same age. Plus you can pass as a black person, back at home there were people about your color and there parents are all black." I wave my hand for emphasise.

"Really, That would be great,..." She hugs me tightly and I hug back. I was a very huggy person as well, if you hug me, I'll squeeze the life out of you."..but I don't know how to be a sister.." She let's go sadly.

"It's like having a great friend that has to love you, annoy you, and be with you forever. So don't worry, I'll teach you." I pat her back sportively.

"Okay,...my Dad is coming to pick me up, and you should come over and we can watch T.V, have a jump rope contest, have a tea party, and do each others hair,..." She rambles on as we stop at a corner. I guess having another person around won't be so bad.

**Well that's it, I added a lot of fluff, sisterly love, comedy relief, and whatever. I hope this was good, I might add Cesar but then again he is in all my stories. Please review and follow,the button is really just underneath!**


	4. The connections are strong between us

**I'm back, with another chapter and the build up of plot. It'll be pretty weird since I'm on my own without much pre-written work anymore. But you will learn a bit of Robin, Jordan, and Amir's past. P.S, I don't own crap but my OC's and what not. Listen to Demi Lovato's; For the Love of a Daughter.**

_Robin's P.O.V_

_...flashback..._

_It was the bottles, the bottle that got my Father. Her drank most nights and worked at a bar. He was a very tall, charming, and strong man. He was bald with a Goatee, he looked kinda like Common [The singer], but more muscular and had the same complexion as me and his eyes were grey,...or were they hazel,...I don't really know since my Dad wore contacts and thought it was funny when I asked him his eye color._

_"Come on Dad, just tell me and stop beating around the bush. What color are your eyes?" I whined with a pout. I had inherited my Mother's eyes, so I couldn't chuckled and looked up from his newspaper. He was most likely to read it sometimes, or he would just watch a bunch of car shows."Hehahaha, they're the color of my heart"_

_"Sooo, they're red. You can't have red eyes unless,...*gasps* you're not sick or something are you" He chuckled again._

_"Nooo, I'm just fine sweetheart," He returned his eyes to his newspaper._

_"Then you're being poetic again?" He nodded at me and I glared._

_"God, You're such a fuddy-duddy" I crossed my arms._

_"Don't use the Lord's name in vain. And besides, you should stop glarin' like that or your face just might freeze up like that" He pointed a finger at me._

_"And you should stop pointing,...its rude" I move his finger away from me._

_"*Huffs*, yo' mamma needs ta' stop teachin' yall all those damn rules and manners. But anyway, why don't you fetch your dear old Dad a Blue liquor and Orange juice mix,...please" _

_"Okay" I mumble. My Father would always make me do stuff for him. My Mom said he was taking advantage, but I denied it. I loved him, and was just trying to be a good daughter. When I suggested he stop drinking so much, he got mad and yelled at me, so I never asked again. He would come home drunk sometimes and smash empty beer bottles on the ground. We all hated it when he did that, he'd never hurt us, but he was weird when he was drunk. He would argue with my Mother and leave out of the house after that, maybe for a whole day or 2. But the last fight was different._

_"That's it, If you're gonna Drink at least stop making your daughters' your slave and coming home un-sober. I'm sick of cleaning up broken beer bottles. I don't want the whole damn neighborhood seeing this" She shouted._

_"So what, you're embarrassed by me, at least I'm not forcing our kids to have manners, when are you gonna let them act like real kids. One of them ain't even mine." I had my back to the door and I could hear them yell._

_"You know what, I'm going to my Sister's House" My Mother never left her house, it was always Dad._

_"Fine, whatever." My Father grumbled and went into the kitchen. The next morning, I found him sitting at the table and his head on the table._

_"Dad?" My sister shook him and he groaned a bit._

_"Oh, hey Pumpkin, morning" He kissed her head. He'd never done that to me before, but I didn't like nor care." Can you go get me my special O.J from out the Fridge, thank you" He said. By special, he meant added it with alcohol._

_"Okay!" She chirped and went to the Fridge. I walked out from behind the wall and up to him._

_"Oh Hi, sweetheart" He rubbed my hair._

_"You should stop doing this. I heard that you could get Alcohol poisoning." I said sadly._

_"I don't want you to be poisoned" My sister said next to me with the carton in her hand._

_"I'm not and I won't be, gosh, just like your Mother" He glared a bit and took the carton from her hand._

_"Well if being concerned about your health is like being a Mother, then fine. If you choose to Drink your heart out and refuse to put the bottle down for the love of your daughters, Fine. We're going to Suga mama's house until Mommy comes Home" I grab my sister's hand and went to spend the night over there. My Mom picked us up and took us Home. Mom found a letter on the counter, I didn't get to read what was on it because she ripped it up into shreds and trashed it. It was too ripped up to put back together._

_''He's not coming back, so move from that window" My mom said bitterly as I stood in front of the window for the 9th time this week._

_"Yes he is, he just went out again. He'll come back, he loves us." I turned to her._

_"No, HE'S NOT COMING BACK, FOR GOOD. HE DOESN'T LOVE US, WE WERE HIS CHARITY AND YOU WERE HIS SLAVE. CAN'T YOU GET IT FROM OUT YOUR NAIVE HEAD, HE NEVER CARED. SO MOVE FROM OUT THAT DAMN WINDOW" She barked and made me winced, then slapped me across the head. I sat on the ground crying, it was all my fault._

_...end flashback..._

"Oh, here comes my Daddy" I snap out of my thoughts when I see a Man come out of a blackish-blue Car. He was a cheerful looking Black man who looked like he never got into a fight in his life. He wore a light blue Polo, tucked into his Khaki brown pants. He had a Caramel covered complexion and chocolate-brown eyes. His Dark brown hair was cut to his head, with a square hairline. He did have some nice cheek bones, no lie.

"Hi sweetheart, whose your friend?" He said in a cheerful voice, I cringed when he said Sweetheart.

"This is Dani, but her real name is Danielle. Can she come over please?" Jazmine beamed.

"Well, If her parents don't mind, I don't see the harm." He smiled. Jazmine was about to say something, but I spoke first.

"No, they're fine with it, I called them" I lied. Jazmine paused, but I stared innocently.

"Okay, well my name is Tom Dubois and I'm a lawyer." He crotched down to his knee.

"Wait what kind, My dad always told me to stay away from the prosecutor's because they put all our Brotha's and Sista's in jail" I step back. "Hehehehe, No, I'm a Defense attorney, I just transferred over not too long ago."

"Oh, okay that's Fine, I guess," I shrugged. And we got into his car, it felt weird getting into a stranger's car, but It'll help me take in more surroundings. So, I stare out my window for a the ride.

"So how did you 2 meet?" He asked, but I still look out the window. "Oh Daddy, She rescued me from some mean ole girls and cheered me up. She's very nice, tell'em Dani" I turn to face her cheerful look.

"Wow, really. That's great, it's good to have friends like that around. So Danielle, when did you move here, where do you live,... if you don't mind my asking" He said casually.

"Oh, we're just staying at a Hotel for temporary conditions. So we won't be staying too long. We originally live in Philadelphia, well in the nicer area of it. But it's nice to come to a place like this, it is quite refreshing. I've never seen many white people in my life. I've met many religions and races, but never really white people." I said nervously and Jazmine gave me a funny look. It was true, although I was shy, people from all over came to my school and I was always picked to show them around. Like really Miss Charles, it's 30 different nigga's up in here and I'm the special nigga, okay I see how she do.

"Wow, you seem really diverse in your community."

"Yes, people find me a bit charming and hang around me for support. But I've never seen someone like Jazmine before. I mean, green eyes and tan skin, especially with that hair. Man, Now that's something special. No mean to make you uncomfortable, but I like people who are different" I shrug at the last part with a small curve of my lip.

"Awwe, isn't that nice. You are quite something, Oh we're here" Tom said as we pull up in a drive-way to a beautiful house. It was tall with nice cream walls and a red-tiled roof, it even had a porch.

"Wooow, your house is beautiful, Jazmine." I was slightly jealous, this house looked bigger than mines yet only 2 people lived here. Like,...bruh...fucked up shit. I was the first to get out the car, I kinda felt like a little kid again when I stepped onto the grass. Their lawn was beautiful and-Ompf. I fell right onto it.

"Danielle are you okay?" I heard someone said. There was a pause before I sat up and laughed off my embarrassment.

"Yeah, Imma bit clumsy. I kinda got 2 left feet" I rub the back of my head. I notice a House right across the street. It was almost the same, yet more urban and less isolated. In one window, up on the high left side. I saw a Boy, he had a scold on his face, beautiful mocha skin, mahogany**{Maroon is pink you guys, mahogany and rust are their eyes, I looked it up. So don't hate me.} **eyes glistened in the sun rays, and his most prominent feature was his Lion mane of Dark brown Kinky hair. He didn't notice my staring, his eyes were averted downwards, to what I think is a book or he just might be,...*gags* nevermind.

I quickly turn my eyes back to the 2 Dubois."It's okay, we all have faults and mines just so happens to be that I'm clumsy. It's still shocks me how I don't have a ton of scratches. And I also have the tendency to ramble on and on-" I quickly stop to see that I was rambling on."...sorry.." I mumbled and tugged on my sleeves. Usually, when I'm comfortable around friends I talk a lot. And when I'm nervous, I tug on my sleeves.

"It's okay, but you should be more careful next time" He advised me like I'm his daughter. I give a slight nod and rose to my feet. We turn to walk but Jazmine grabs the wrist of my Green Old Navy Hoodie.

"Why did you lie to my Daddy when you said you got permission to come over?" She asked as I turned around with a sympathetic look which made me feel guilty.

"I didn't really lie, Look my parents don't really care what I do as long as I can handle my self. And maybe one day I can explain to you why that is, but I don't know you like that yet" I explain simply.

"Hey, Robert" We both snap our heads in an Older gentleman's direction. Wait is that,...it is, from the grocery store yesterday. Awe shit, I thought I wasn't gonna see that nigga again.

"Oh hi Tom, little baby and...Danielle" Awe snap, he recognized me. He came towards me in disbelief, okay Dani, play it cool.

"Uh,..Hi " I waved nervously.

"Robert, you know Danielle" Tom asked in a funny look.

"Yeah, lil' Baby here helped me with my groceries" He smiled warmly at me and rubbed my hair.

"Oh Tom you're Home, Hi sweetie, Hi...Danielle" Oh my fucking God, . actually, I knew I remembered that last name did sound familiar... Fucking fuckerson.

"Hi Honey, you know Danielle too?" Too much mass hysteria.

"Yeah, I helped her and her Brother and Sister to Wunclear Hotel yesterday" I felt like I wanted faint.

"Oh hello ." I gave a curt wave.

"Okay what's going on?" Jazmine asked me.

"OOOOO, Now this all makes sense. This is your mixed Daughter, your husband, and your neighbor. It is an odd way of meeting but I guess I should explain" I explain some more on what happened and apologize for the confusion. Yet, keep up on my act, I felt like I was acting 2-faced, but ignored it.

"Oh it seems like you're just meeting everyone here, huh?" smiled at me.

_Quick Huey's P.O.V_

I sat there, reading one of my very informational texts on slavery and unfair working restraints. Not too long ago, we finally found a way to get out of debt and our 'working labor' contract. Let's just say I hacked into the computer and destroyed all the copies that bonded us to it. Snuck into their office and burned down the official original copies and kind of destroyed their mansion and put 8 guards in the hospital, but hey, we got our freedom back, but for how long.

I felt like someone was staring at me, but I ignored the feeling. Well, until I heard voices from outside and across the street. I looked up from my book and out the window. I saw my Grandad, Tom, Sarah, Jazmine, and someone else. I couldn't tell who it was because they stood directly behind Grandad, But I could see their hand and arm extended and bent at the elbow. The hand looked familiar, from here I could see her perfect white tips, like she never chewed on her nails. Her skin was almost the same as mine, and that green sleeve. I looked closer and moved my head over. I could see a bit of medium length Brown hair if held in the light, but in the shade it looked a bit dark brown, I could also see her tight light washed jeans, and the left orangish-brown Timberland on her foot. But that hand was significant. Then I had a flashback to the dream I had yesterday.

I was still trying to figure out its meaning. Do I help her and let it backfire onto myself, Or did it mean, I help her but fail miserably. But that whole Jazmine thing just might-, oh wait, Grandad is walking back to our house with a wave and a fake smile. I could see her now. Her Amethyst eyes glittered in the sun, a small invisble smile on her face, she was a bit skinny, but not like a stick. Her hair was out and reached her collar-bone, and her hoodie was green and from Old Navy, and I could tell she had a backpack on and it was yellow. I stared at her, trying to decode her. She seemed polite and nice, but something seemed a bit weird and mysterious.

She tugs on Jazmine's sleeve with a warm smile. I read her lips 'Come on, Jazmine. We can play whatever you want, since it's your house'.'Oh, let's play Tea party' Jazmine mouthed back and practically dragged her into her house. I decide not to trust her and head downstairs to investigate.

"Grandad, who was that girl you were talking to?" I was walking down the stairs when Grandad entered.

"Who, you mean Jazmine?" He asked blankly.

"No" I said.

"Oh you mean Tom" Okay, now he was just playing around.

"No Grandad, the girl with the Amethyst eyes and green hoodie" I specify for him, as I pinch the bridge of my nose quickly.

"Well damn boy, what are you?, A private investigator." He starts off with a huff."But if you must know, That little girl was Danielle. She helped me with my groceries yesterday, And apparently she meet Tom and Sarah not too long ago. And she's over there with Jazmine, having a play date." He informed.

Danielle? Hmmmm, "Is that all?, Do you know where she lives, Last name, Traits, anything?" I insist.

"She lives at that Wunclear Hotel with her Brother and Sister. No last name, but she seems polite and nice enough, unlike you 2...Hey, why are you soo interested in her, Don't tell me you think she's...cute..."

"No Grandad, Look, I had a dream about her yesterday night that I told you about. And you know how things happen to us at any given moment, and this could be one of them." I explain blankly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But didn't _I_ tell you that you were just having a wet dream,...that reminds me, I need to give you the talk soon" He said and went into the kitchen.

"It wasn't a wet dream, that's the girl from my dream and-"

"Oh hush Boy, if you're so interested in her, go talk to her yourself. Now I don't want to hear about this dream anymore, understand" He turned his back to me and starts pulling out ingredients for Tonight's dinner. I sigh as I give up and look out the window. Who is that girl?

_Robin's P.O.V_

"Miss Wellington, my dear, how has the Husband been?" I said in a fake snotty voice and raised my teacup to my lips.

"Oh, he's just fine, Dar-link" Jazmine said in a fake voice. We were all in Jazmine's room, it's theme was pink and yellow, but mostly pink. We sat at a pink table and sat with 3 stuffed animals, including my Waynie-Bear. We wore fake Boas, sunhats, and Sunglasses.

"Are you sure, I heard he robbed a bank on Ester Street last week, is that true?" I say in a suspicious low voice.

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't" Miss Wellington said in a drool voice.

"Oh,so you don't know then?"

"Oh I know, but it is none of your business"

''Why? We're all ladies here?"

"Okay fine he did-"

"Aha, I was wearing a wire, and you are going to jail for holding information" I stood up with a jump.

"You'll never take me alive copper" Miss Wellingtion fake attacks me and we topple to the floor.

"Back up, requesting back-up" I call and Jazmine prys her off me. We both giggle like 2 little girls,...because we are.

"Hahaha, I've never played Tea party Investigator before" Jazmine said.

"Yea, we always have random twists on our games. So,... what do you want to play next?" I asked as I sit up.

"Hmmmm,...I don't know" I think a bit.

"Do you have any video games?" I ask and she nods. We remove our Fancy gear and make our way downstairs.

"Hiya Mr Dubois, /Hi Daddy" We say as we walked past his office.

"Hehehe, hi girls" He smiles and waves at us a bit before returning to his work. We went down into the livingroom and check out her game collection.

"*Gasps* You have 'Micheal Jackson the Experience', we should totally play this." I hold up the game in amazement.

"Really? I've never played it with anyone before. You like Micheal Jackson?"

"Hell yeah, he's the 'King of Pop' and his moves are awesome" I get up and do the moonwalk and do that leaning thing he does in 'Smooth criminal', and top it off with his pelvic thrust.

"Hahaha, you're really good. Let's play" She compliments and puts the disk in. We play 'Dirty Diana, Ghost, Leave me alone, Smooth Criminal, and Mother Nature', before we get tired. We sit in chairs by the window, panting.

_'Thump'_

It sounds like a basketball hit a basket. I look outside to see 4 kids, right across the street playing basketball. I see Chrissy, Sammy, Cindy, and some Urban black boy.

"Who's that?" Jazmine says in amazement at Sammy.

"My Half-brother Sammy, he's half mexican. And remember my half-asian sister Chrissy. Do you know that Cindy girl and who is that boy?" I ask. She explains that they live around here and says that his name is Riley and he has a brother named 'Huey', must've been the one from the window, and he lives with . I explained how I met Cindy. We turn to the window and Sammy stops to look at us, and gives a devilish smile before sticking his tongue out.

"Hey!" I stick my tongue out and do my eyes in a funny way. Jazmine starts laughing. All of the 3 kids across the street look puzzled but they saw me. All of a sudden it was a showdown. My sister used her finger to out stretch her lips and widen her eyes. Then my Brother pulls one eyelid and lifts up his shirt with a finger on his nipple.

"Jazmine, back me up" Jazmine presses her face to the glass and I pat my hands on my pelvic telling them to 'suck my dick'. They both crack up. Sammy dumb self gonna pelvic rape the ground and flick his tongue all around.

'Nigga stop, that's gay' My sister playfully kicked him to the ground and we all burst out laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny in here?" poked her head in the doorway in the middle of our faces. I fluttered my fingers above my head and did my eyes in a weird way. Jazmine pulled down both eyelids and flicked her tongue out.

"Just messing around with my sibling's, they're across the street." We stop and pokes her head out with us. The sad thing was Amir flinging his pelvic all around and my sister was acting like a dolphin, those other 2 kids were on the ground dying. When they saw , they quickly scrambled to get and awkwardly rubbed their heads and blushed. gave a chuckle.

"Oh I see they've met Cindy and Riley" She said.

"Yeah, we're going outside to play with them. Come on Dani" Jazmine got up and I followed behind her outside.

"Oh okay, be safe and watch out for cars" She called and we said goodbye as we closed the door. It was silent for a moment before Jazmine spoke.

"Soooo, what about this Sammy 'guy', he seems nice." She said.

"Eh, he wasn't at first, let me explain" I said.

_...flashback..._

_It was back when we were 6. A boy moved in next door, but I didn't see him the first day because I had went to my Suga mama's barbaque. I was outside playing football with Diamond, Jacob, and Hakeem. We paused for a break and Sammy came outside and sat quietly on his porch and watched us.-_

_...pause flashback..._

"Wait, I thought he was your brother and you lived together." Jazmine said. I almost forgot about our mission and lies.

"Yeah, but he didn't live with us and I didn't know we were related at the time ,...basically my mother was a whore. Now let me finish. Gosh"

_...resume flashback..._

_Anyway, he had sat there for 4 minutes before we invited him to our game. He seemed shy and nice. The we met his little 4-year-old brother, And don't ask about him, I'm about to get to that. So in time we became close and always nice to him. But he acted...mean... around me. He'd tug on strands of my hair, slap me on the butt, and tease me about my clothes. But I thought none of it, and still remained friendly. Then one day, Sammy was pinning me to the ground, we were 8. His brother told him to stop, he did but told his brother to mind his business._

_"Don't worry, he like you a lot" He told me and helped me to my feet. All 3 of us including my sister started walking home. Amir stopped to tease and my sister pushed him off me with a laugh. We didn't realize that his brother kept walking in on a red light and ...got hit by a car. It was tragic, he died on impact. Sammy was never the same after that, he kept quiet and became depressed. It was just him and his Dad. I tried everything to cheer him up, but he pushed me away._

_"Come on, being depressed isn't going to change anything." I moped._

_"How would you know, you haven't lost anyone" He said darkly as we sat in his livingroom, and dryly watched T.V._

_"I've lost a dog once, Her name was Dame. But she got hit by a car too and it didn't stop" I said sadly._

_"I said someone, not something...and it's your fault this happened. Maybe if you weren't there, he would still be here. It's all your fault and you're dead to me." He shot at me with an angry scold. I felt like I was about to cry but it turned into anger quickly._

_"Dame was someone, a living breathing creäture like you and I. And my fault, nigga maybe if you didn't tease me like the bully you are, we could've stopped him. I'm just trying to help you out, the person you should be blaming is yourself. Don't go throwing stones when you have a glass house"I marched bitterly out the house, although I felt guilty afterwards. 3 months went by without him, I went to the grave with red roses and prayed over his grave. Sammy came behind me and was acting shy._

_"S-sorry for what I said,...You were just trying to help. And I shouldn't have teased you,...It ...it was all my fault."He cried._

_"No, don't say that, it was no one's fault. What happened to your brother was an accident. Sometimes good people get hurt." I comforted him._

_"Yeah,...and it's not fair. And it's not fair that I teased you, I just wanted to make friends, and people liked it when I messed with you, and I thought you didn't mind...I'm sorry" He mumbled._

_"S'okay, shoulda said something about it. Come on, let's go be happy,...it's something that your brother would've always wanted" I said._

_...end flashback..._

Jazmine looked at me with tears in her eyes and her fists were besides her face as her lip quivered.

"Please don't tell him I told you, it's a sensitive topic and he'll probably beat me up if he knew." I stop her and wipe away her tears. She nods her head, "But how did you know he was his brother?"

"He looked kinda like my mother and that was suspicious of my father, so he got us s DNA tested. The results set off a crazy fight and it blew over 5 months later. His father went to jail and we got custody of him" I made up a good lie.

"Oh" She said lowly and we met the four kids. It went crazy when Jazmine busted out crying and clung onto Sammy.

"Sorry, I told her the story of Dame" I quickly pull Jazmine into a one arm hug and gave a sheepish look. All kids gave me a funny look and she sniffed into my hoodie.

"O-kay anyway" Riley rolled his eyes and looked towards my sister."You still hav' ta' admit you cheated, last round"

"No I didn't, so quit your bitchin' 'cause I didn't cheat"

"You kinda did Rissy" Cindy agreed.

My sister scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Chrissy, how many times do I have to tell you, If you're gonna cheat,...make sure you don't get caught" Me and Sammy said.

"Okay okay, but this game was legate" She defends herself." And you shouldn't be talking, you cheated at UNO yesterday."

"Do you have proof?"

"Uh,..No but-"

"Exactly, you ain't got nothin' on me, so stop you hatin' while I'm still shinin'" I pop my hoodie collar.

"Oh snap, yo' sister a'ight-Ah" Chrissy pushed him to the ground.

"Shut up fool. You know what, gimme these Timbs, real quick" Chrissy manages to pry off one of his shoes and runs a few feet away.

"Yo, gimme back my shoe" Riley barked as he sat up. Ah, classic 'girl-mess-with-boy-because-she-got-a-thing-for-him' routine. Then I got an idea.

"Hey Jazmine, I got a game we can play,...Keep away. And Riley if you want your shoe back, you have to play" I giggle happily and I go long as my sister throws it to me and I catch it.

"Ew, it smells like boy" Me and my sister giggle as I dangle the shoe from my finger.

"Aye, I ain't playin', pass me ma' shoe" He growled and stood to his feet. "Okay Riley, we'll stop" I give a slight nod over to Sammy. He knew the look. I start walking towards Riley with my arm extended with his hand put out. Once I was 3 feet away from him, I took action.

"Sike nawh, nigga, this ain't no game, this real life son" I proclaim as Sammy catches it with ease.

"Awe what, oh hell nawh, now Imma hav' ta' take all y'all on, huh? I'm Young Reezy, and I got skillz to kill" He ran and tackled Sammy, but luckily Sammy tossed it to Jazmine before he hit the ground. She stared at the shoe as if she were dumbfounded. We gave her a 'You-betta-not-mess-up-our-game' look. But I gave her a light smile instead, I didn't want to scare her.

"Where ma' shoe, nigga" Riley grunted as Sammy pinned him to the ground."Get off me,...gay ass nigga" Riley threw him off and looked towards Jazmine.

"Come on Jaz, throw it" I called out.

"Now Jazmine, if you know what's good for you, you won't throw that shoe and-' All of a sudden, Cindy runs by and takes it out of her hand."Took too long ta' answer" She made a mad dash next to me. We all play for a while, every time he tried to tackle some one closer to me, I tackled him down. I couldn't tell if he was serious or being playful. At one point, Chrissy has the shoe, but she was too busy laughing and boasting, he tackled her down. He grinned as he pinned her down. She laughed as he struggles to get her down, but he manages to take his shoe back.

"Told you..Gr...not ta' mess wit'...gr, Young Reezy" He says and gets up off her.

"Hahahaha,..okay, I'm sorry, man" She huffed and laid on the ground. I see Jazmine look at someone and I turn to see a boy with dreads come our way. He was a chocolate brown complexion, his dreads were in a ponytail, his eyes were like Hot chocolate. He wore a grey T-shirt, regular baggy jeans, and white shoes, and around his neck was some red headphones. He looked kinda cute, is this were all the cute guys stay. Great, now I sound like Diamond.

"Hey Cesar" Jazmine and Cindy chirped to him. Jazmine uses her hand over her mouth towards my ear and whispers,"That's Micheal Cesar, but he prefer's to be called Cesar. He's really cool." I nod as he walks over to us and gives us a funny look and a small smile.

"Woah, that guy cute. Ro- I mean Dani, you should holla at that" My sister said loudly. I'm sorry, Bish whet? I turn and glare at her with a slight blush on my cheek.

"Excuse her, Ignorance is bliss with her. She doesn't know that her mind shouldn't always be connected to that big mouth of her's." I apologize."Yo what, you tryna start something,...or nawh" She propped herself up with her elbows. I just roll my eyes. "Anyway I'm Danielle, but you can call me Dani" I give a small smile.

"Oh why hello Dani. I'm Micheal, but you may call me Cesar" He had a hint of a Jamaican accent with his Urban voice."I've never seen you around here before, where might you live?" He asked,...in a flirty way.

"Not from around here, that's where we live. A-Samuel, but you can call me Sammy or Sam. Man, I know you ain't from around here, too many white folks, woulda' killed yo' swag" Well damn nigga. Where you come from?

"I'm from Brooklyn, just moved here a not too long ago[ yeah, in 2001]" He smiled.

"Oh snap, nigga we from Philly. What's up, man" Chrissy said.

"My Neighbor" I said "My neighbor" Cesar said."My Muthafucking Neighbor" Chrissy practically yelled.

"Y'all seem cool-" We all turn when we hear the door open. Hey, that must be Huey, DAMN. He look fly, I mean Riley and Cesar were hot, but this guy was sexy. I mean, He looked better up close. I thought he was about 13 in the window, but he's actually around my age and height. He had on a brown button up that was opened to reveal a white t-shirt, light-blue straight cut jeans, and brown shoes. He looked so familiar, but thought against it. If I ever seen a boy like that, I would have remembered.

"Oh hey Huey" Cesar said, but Huey stared at me which made me uncomfortable. I politely stare back and tug my sleeves behind my back."Heeey, Cesar...can I talk to you for a moment,...in the house" He said in a monotone voice and a blank glare.

"Uh,..sure, I guess"Cesar complied and they both walked in the house.

"Well that was awkward" My sister said with a funny look."Yeah, He always weird like 'dat" Riley brushed himself off.

"I'm booored" Cindy whined.

"Hmmmmmmmm, we could play manhunt" Sammy suggested. Riley, Cindy, and Jazmine gave curious looks."What's manhunt?" Jazmine asked innocently.

"Oh my-" I cut Chrissy off before she could insult them.

"It's a more complicated version of tag. First we pick whose it, and they have to count. The others try to hide and get away from whomever is it. But we can only go a certain distance, because it's not fair that the person whose 'it' has to go all over to find us. Now whomever is 'it', has to chase after each person. In order to be caught, 'it' has to grab onto you without being thrown off and say 'one, two, three, hold'. Now if you get caught, you must help 'it' capture the other people. The game is over when everyone is caught, got it? " I explained. I wait as they absorb the information and nod in agreement.

"Okay rules. The 3rd person who is caught has to be 'it' next round. When someone says 'ATT no blackmail, are you it', You must answer truthfully, if you lie, you are 'it' for the next two turns. Clear?" My sister refreshes.

"Damn, that's a lot of rules,...but I guess I could play" Riley agreed."Cool, everyone put your foot in and we can fairly pick who's 'it'" Amir said and we all put one foot in a circle and he sings a rhyme and started picking people out. Eventually, Cindy was 'it'. As she counted to ten, we all ran like hell.

_Jordan's P.O.V_

I didn't know my way around, so I sorta followed him.

"Yo, where we goin'?" I asked

"We?, You mean me, I'm up outta here." He scoffed and ran away. I stopped and sadly watched him run away. That bitch-ass-nigga, he just gonna leave me. I don't like bein' left behind, not by nobody. Being alone was my weakness, ever since I was young. I ran and jumped behind a fence and hide behind a tree. I hugged my knees tight, and let the silence wrap around me like an expensive cloth, and the memory flood back like a wave.

_...Last Flashback...{ If you guys watched Lilo and Stitch, you would see my inspiration for her flashback}_

_I was an accident and I knew it, I wasn't suppose be here, but I don't care. My bitch-ass-mother got drunk and did something she wasn't suppose to do. Although My mother wasn't too sure of having me, Both my Dad's talked her into keeping me. After I was born, My real Dad, Bryan Martin, a young and wealthy Filipino man took me to Hawaii with him. I never met my sister, only once when I was 3 on Christmas. Best day of my life. She was innocently playing with her new doll. I sat alone and watched, but I wanted her attention. So I took her doll and started playing with it. I was young and didn't know how to make friends. I watched her as I played with it. She reached out for it, but I removed it from her reach. She gave a blank look and shrug before watching me play._

_By the age of 5, my Dad put me in a private school. I didn't have any friends. It was just me, My toys, and my work. I hated school, people teased me and called me names. I attended Dance class and usually sat in the corner alone. I got into 2 fights during my time. The Dance teacher called my Dad and told me to wait by the door. I saw the girls walk out and talk about their new bikes. I decided to make one last attempt to make friends._

_"Hey" I said and they all jumped at the sight of me._

_"Eh, what do __**you**__ want?" The leader Marcy snarled._

_"I'm sorry I beat you up, punched you in the noise, and licked you,...I heard you were gonna go ride bikes" I chirped._

_"__**You**__ don't have a bike" Her side friend Molly said in disgust._

_"Yes I do, but it's a Razor scooter. I painted it black and put skull stickers on it. And I-" I looked up and saw no one. I felt like I wanted to cry. In a fit of frustration, I threw my scooter on the ground and started to walk away, but returned to get it 3 steps later and rode it home. This scooter was the thing my sister gave to me before I left, and I adored it. I went home and locked myself in my room. I came out for Dinner with my Dad, he was angry I wasn't at the door, waiting for him._

_"Why weren't you at the door like I told you to and why did I hear you got into a fight" He said lowly."I waited 30 minutes for you, I thought you were hurt or worse" I stayed quiet and played with my noodles. "Jordan-Christina-Martin, answer me" He said in a louder yet calm voice. I was sick of always getting yelled at._

_"Because" I grumbled, trying to keep calm._

_"Because __**what**__?" He growled. I felt my breaking point._

_"__**Because**__ I hate it here. I Hate being called names. Nobody likes me, I have no friends. People tease me, even when I try to be nice and be friends with them. This house is always quiet because you're too busy working, and the Nanny here is stupid and annoying, like these people around here. __**I hate it here and I want to die!**__" I literally flipped the kitchen table and ran into my room with tears in my eyes. 10 minutes later, My father came up to hug me. He kept apologizing and said he didn't know. The last thing I knew, I fell asleep._

_One week later, I stayed completely silent. My Father took me to an Airport. The next thing I knew was I had a Mother, a sister 1 year older than me, her Best friend Diamond, and our cousin Hakeem. They were all really nice, but I liked my sister the most, no homo. She was quiet like me, but she had friends. I kinda wanted to be her. So I smiled and showed her around and I kinda followed her around._

_"Hey look, it's Ugly Betty" I hear girls say and laugh. I almost start to cry._

_"Don't listen to them, you're fine. And we kinda look the same, so if they called you ugly, they callin' me ugly." I listen to her, they continue to make more snide remarks. That was until Dani punched Marcy off her bike, she ordered me to slap Molly off her bike. I did, and soon Hakeem and Diamond stole the rest of their bikes._

_"Man, fuck you and yo' hoe ass Mom" Hakeem said. I never cursed before, but I tried,"Yeah, you ugly Mutha-fucker" It felt good, and we rode down to the beach and dipped our feet in the water._

_"You shouldn't let people talk to you any old kinda way, they will take advantage of you. You're just fine and don't let no one tell you otherwise. If a bitch thinks otherwise, hit'em and put them in check, but don't just go around hitting people, it's bad karma, only if necessary" All 3 gave me advice, and I hugged them all so tight that day. I then knew, what friends were like and to not be alone. I took those words to heart and let it permanently drown into my brain. My father saw so much progress, he decided to let me go to Philly with them. He'd promised to visit when he got the chance. I was so glad when I got to Philly and made some good friends there._

_...end flashback..._

**"**Jore-Jore?" I open my eyes to that nickname, a nickname only use sympathetically by my sister. She stood in front of me, then sat next to me against the tree."You okay?"

"Yea,...just got a bit lonely" I halfheartedly admitted.

"Yeah, I almost got caught, but I threw Mir-Mir in front of her,...soooo" I snickered at her small smile."You such a dick Robbie" I give back a nickname."Hey, all's fair in Love and war. I'm not tryna be it the next turn" I push her shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, it sure is. Oh and this is for Mir-Mir" I see C-Murph and shove my sister to the ground before running." Chrissy, you traitor" I heard her bark as I ran off laughing.

**Okay, that chapter took some time and it is a bit every where. To clear it up, Jordan's is first at 5, Amir at 6, and Robin at the age of 8. I added a bit of a Lilo & Stitch scene's in their. One of my favorite shows/Movies. Make more chapter's soon, I added Cesar in for some reason, but it's okay. Please review, the button hasn't changed, it's literally right there. Thanks for reading.**


	5. The Dinner of confusion and Feelings

**Okay people, time for the next chapter and I already have to say this bullshit, so I'll let Riley say it for me, Go Ry-Ry.**

**Riley: A'ight, So This bitch right here don't own shit, not me, my grandad, my gay ass brother, not even Tom punkass. All she own is her characters, so 'dat mean Robin, Amir, and even my home gurl Jordan. And-**

**Okay, okay, shut the fuck up youngboy, you talk too much.**

**Riley: Bitch what? I'm tryna help yo' writin' ass out**

**Well help out by shutting the fuck up, Jayden Smith looking Mug.**

**Riley: Oh hell nawh, now you about ta'- { Author pulls out a pellet gun and chases down Riley}Ahhh **

***Huff*Huff* Onto the next chapter, pew-pew muthafucker*Huff* Got damn this lil' nig fast*Huff*Huff* See you a-at the e-end.**

0o0o00ooo0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Huey's P.O.V_

"So you saw,_ that girl_ was in your dream last night?...sounds like your Dream girl to me" Cesar commented after I told him about my dream.

"No Cesar, she's obviously someone significant" I look out the window in my room, I see them all disband and got out in separate directions. I think they were playing tag.

"Dude, you're probably over reacting or it might be a coincidence. And you said you didn't see the girls face in the dream." He reassured.

"Yeah,..maybe" I still wasn't fully convince although I was having some doubts. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up at Cesar and away from the window.

"Look, how's about we meet her, and if she seems suspicious, we'll track her. But from what I see, she seemed pretty normal...But that Sammy was a bit protective of her."

"What do you mean?'' I asked, fully turning away from the window.

"I was just being all nice but then he hopped right into the conversation. He seemed a bit overprotective, but that is his sister...Oh and did you know that they're from Philadelphia, right next door from where I use to live" He chirps that last part before putting a cherry lollipop into his mouth, I resist the urge of lecturing him on his dental care.

"Alright, we'll try your plan" I say blankly and we begin exiting the house."Trust me Huey, you'll realize you had nothing to worry about." He continues to reassure me.

The sun almost blinds my eyes, guess I should get out more. My vision is suddenly interrupted by a speeding runner, I watch to see Riley chasing down a girl with voilet eyes but she wasn't Danielle, her skin was a bit lighter and her hair was longer.

"Ha, cornered! What'cha gonna do now-Aye" All of a sudden she rolled around him like a football player and made a mad dash in the other direction. "Hahaha, football logic nigga" She teased and laughed at him.

"Oh no you don't" He ran and tackled her onto the grass"Ompf!" They both said, as they hit the floor."Got dammit your heavy," She squirmed but Riley had a firm grip on her."One, two, three hold," He said with a clever smirk and he let go.

"No fair, this some old bullcrap" She stomped her feet and he snickered."I got 'chu fair and square, how you like 'dat?...But seriously, who else do we need to catch, I'm gettin' tired." He crossed his arms."Well, I think my sister got caught by Cindy, not too sure. We still need to find Sammy and Jazmine" Just then we heard giggles from behind a tree. Both kids looked at each other with devilish sneers and crept behind the tree.

"What's up orange cotton candy?" They both poked their heads around either side of the tree, There was a yelp and a scramble but they both caught her arm,"One Two Three hold" They let her go on the spot. Jazmine groaned and sat on the floor as both kids high-fived.

"What are you guys playing?" Cesar asked as we approached them.

My brother glared at me suddenly and was about to speak before The girl pushed him down,"Well if you must know you Sexy black men, we're playing Manhunt" I was kinda shocked by her confidence, and I chose to ignore her comment and Cesar blushed madly.

"Uhhh, don't call my gay-ass brother and his gay ass friend sexy" Riley said in disgust and rose to his feet."WHAT! THEY'RE GAY,...awe man, why all the sexy niggas gotta be gay" She gave a dissatisfied look.

"Hey! You guys catch Dani, she managed to get past me, but I did catch Sammy." Cindy called as she, Sammy, and Jazmine formed into our conversation."No, but we did get Jazzy-Jaz, she probably hid behind a car." She suggested. Then all of a sudden, The girl herself appeared and Sammy took quick action to grab her. She rolled her eyes and said,"Doesn't matter, still the last person to get caught" Her voice was as harmonious as a bee yet was drawn out with a hint of a southern accent.

"Where'd you go?" Riley asked.

"To admit, I hid behind a car and followed Cindy" She said nonchalantly."Ha! Told you!" Danielle rolled her eyes but her eyes seemed to land on me and my eyes remained on her. Her stare was seemingly blank in the eyes, but a small smile was perched on her face. I stared at her for what seemed to be for hours, trying to observe her character.

"Hey Huey, These are my friends Dani, Chrissy, and Sammy" Jazmine chirped and presented the 3 kids. They all gave genuine greeting with a slight wave."Wait, that Afro is awesome and it reminds me..." Sammy smirked and turned to Dani.

"Reminds you of what?" Both sisters asked with curiosity peeking out of their faces."Remember that whole shock incident with Dan-Dan's hair and it looked like his Afro", He stated and Chrissy did a double take"Oh shit, Harriet Freeman, hahahahahahhaha" They busted out in a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Jazmine asked and Dani glared at the 2, eyes turning into cold gems. And her eyebrows were slightly arched with tugged corners of her lips.

"Yo, yo, yo check it. Not too long ago my sister's hair frizzed out so bad, it looked like this guy's. So we all use to call her Harriet Freeman, now that was funny. That afro was bigger than his." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as everyone stifled laughs and chose to tune it out and not snap. My eyes directed towards Danielle, who was walking away and I decide to follow her.

"Aye" I called out and she stopped and turned around, her hair flipping along with her."Yes?" He face was completely blank, a sad kind of blank. My mouth kind of fell short of what to say, but I walked up next to her. She was about an inch or 2 shorter than me."You alright?" Was the first thing that popped into my mind as I looked at her.

"Depends on your definition on 'alright', but I'm okay. Life is full of it embarrassing moments and sometimes you need to laugh at yourself" She said with a simple shrug and we continued walking."Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, sometimes it's easier to think when I'm walking" She continued the silence.

"So, why are you 3 here?" I asked."Wow, lots of questions with you,..but if you must know, my parents are on a business trip out of town" She quirked an eyebrow."What town?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know, as long as we get money and are well fed, I don't care" She said as if I were stupid and the way she said it made me cautious."So it's just you 3, no one else" I continued to try to corner her.

"Yes, we are independent, it's not even that long of a stay. I guess you could say our parents trust us, by ourselves. We can defend ourselves." I walk a few more steps ahead before I stop right in front of her and she stops in shock."Okay, what's your game?"

"Huh?" She looked uncomfortable and her eyes were filled with nervousness."I don't know what you're really doing here, but I'm gonna find out" I stared her down."Look, dude, I have no idea what you're talking about, but you're really close and it's making me really uncomfortable. I don't need you in my face and threatening me about who knows what, so please move" She said in a nervous yet angry voice. She inched around me and walked away. For a split second, I didn't know what to think. Either she was a really good actor, or she was telling the truth.

_Robin's P.O.V_

That guy was really freaking me out, but he looked very familiar but I decided against it, since he has been in the media a dozen times. For a moment, I was actually threatened by him. But then again, he was ten and I doubt anyone would listen to him. I'm very good at lying, can defend myself, and was very quick with planning and stowing away. And I just had to wait and-OMPHF!

Ow, I just bumped into a tree, I hate being clumsy. I walk around the block a few times and try and clear my head, I felt a poem emerging in my head.

_**Secrets**_

_**Are you serious? You can't be lying to me again,**_

_**You say one thing and go off and do the other,**_

_**You hypocrite, I thought we were close**_

_**I told you everything, instead you say nothing**_

_**Pathetic, let those unknown words leave your lips,**_

_**Watch how they catch up to you and punch you right in the face,**_

_**Just don't look for me when it happens, because I was you only true friend.**_

_**I'll never forget you, but you'll always be a secret**_

_**From my mind and your mouth.**_

That poem was trapped in my head like a melody, but every time I repeat it, I picture Jazmine. For the smallest bit of time here, she has been a great friend and something in the pit of my stomach was churning. I didn't know what it was, but it made me feel nauseous.

"Hey! Dani" I turn to see 2 fluffy pigtails and bright emerald orbs running towards me. Wow, I can never find peace, but I do enjoy company."S'up Jazmine?" I muster out.

"I saw you talking to Huey, what was that about?" She asked.

"Eh, some questions about me and where I'm friend. But that guy kinda freaked me out" I admitted and we walked back to her home.

"Yeah, he's like that sometimes, but you'll get use to it." She chimed and smiled at me, something about her smile made me smile and the feeling went away."If you ask me, I think he might like you" I was stunned by her words.

"Uh,...I don't know about that oneJay" I titter as a blush crept onto my face. I wasn't the one to talk or show much interest in boys. Although back at home, they showed a great deal of interest in me. I was polite and paid them no mind, but they loved the chase. I'm glad that I got a break from that.

"Well, I don't know, but Cesar told me that he was very interested in meeting you" I trembled inside. I think Jazmine saw my discomfort and spoke again,"Um, my Mom wants to know, if you guys want to stay for dinner tonight?"

I calmed down and thought a moment."Please, there aren't many friends like you around. I mean, they all don't enjoy the things I do and you're actually very nice. I mean, there's Cindy, but she likes to do boy things and all the boys don't like to hang out with me that much" She admitted sadly.

I gave her a pitiful look, I could relate to how she feels.' Sure, I might have to talk my sibling's into it, But I'd love to" I gave her a reassuring smile."Really, That's great, we can even have a sleepover" She hugged me and wrapped her arms around my neck. It was kinda felt nice to get hugged and I hugged her back. "Come on, I'll give you a piggy back ride" I offered and she didn't hesitate to get on my back and let me carry her into her house.

"Oh, hello Dani, Did Jazmine ask you if you'd like to stay for dinner?" Miss Sarah said.

"Oh Mommy, she said yes, can we have a sleepover?" She beamed as I let her off my back."We'll, I don't see why not...In fact, why don't you and brother and sister come stay with us?"**{OOOOO, see, not every abandoned character needs to stay at the Freeman's house}** That's when my body started to jolt up and my brain started to scramble. I really need to stay at the hotel and wait for Suga mama."Um...,uh,...I don't know" I admitted with a stammer. I made the mistake of turning to Jazmine, she was giving me the most adorable puppy dog face and I turned to Sarah, who gave a displeased look.

I sighed,"Look, maybe I could stay. But I have to talk to my siblings first" I stated."Oh Yay!" Jazmine beamed."Okay, and don't worry, we'll call and talk to your parents" My gut was jumping around in my stomach when she said parents."Uh,..okay" I mentally facepalmed myself. "But I doubt they'll answer, they're very busy" I add in a desperate attempt to not get caught.

"They shouldn't be too busy if they're talking about they're kids. Let me just finish up and we can call" She rubbed my hair and I nodded nervously, she walked away. Oh man, this wasn't apart of the plan."Isn't this great, we can play all day and act like real sisters" She bursted me right out of my thoughts."Sure, yeah...Let me go,uh,...talk to my siblings real quick"I practically ran out of that house and searched for one of my siblings. Luckily, I found Sammy playing soccer with Cesar.

"Aye yo Sammy" I called as I ran over and at the same time he was about to kick the ball and he looked at me before he could kick it. And when he did, his foot tilted towards me and the next thing I knew, I get hit in the face with a soccer ball. Today was just my lucky day, I was the clumsiest and accident prone as they come.

The impact of the ball hit me hard in the face. It fell right with me as I hit the ground. As soon as I hit the ground, my eyes fell heavy."Awe shit, Dani" That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

_**... Black Out ... **_

"Ugh,...what-what the"I groan and slowly begin to open up my eyes. The first thing I saw was an older gentleman with a happy face."Am I in heaven?, 'cause god sure looks like " I mumbled the nonsense and I heard him laugh as my eyes opened.

"You're not dead, you just got hit with a soccer. You blacked out for about an hour or so, you got quite a bruise" chimed as I sat up and rubbed my head."Ow!" I felt a sting of pain and wince in pain."Here, this should help" He put a patch on my forehead."Oh, thank you" I said in a jittery tone and I see that I'm in a livingroom.

"No problem lil' baby, why don't you hang out with my 2 idiot grandson's" And like that, he left out the room. Wait,..hold up. I look around and see Huey, out off all people, sit next to me, reading a book. He was kind of glaring up at me, silently. Which makes me even more nervous, I hope he wasn't staring at me the whole time.

"Hello"I say in a polite voice."Hello" He said in a monotone voice. And I stared blankly at his shifted glance.

"Heeeeey,...heheh Dani, sista', my better half," In came Sammy and Cesar, I glared at them."You know, I should really slap the Mexican out of you and the gray off your shirt" I growl as I lay my head on the armrest, I felt a headache coming on.

"I know, and we're sorry" Sammy said."Yeah, we swear we didn't think it would hit you like that" Cesar admitted. "Fine whatever, but if this leaves a scar, I give you each a bigger one." I closed my eyes.

"Did she accept our apology?" I heard Cesar say."Yeah, but it always comes with its personal threat,..let's watch T.V" Sammy explained and I felt my head get lifted up and made me sit up straight. I turn to see Sammy sitting on the edge of the couch. I don't even say anything or give him a blank expression. I zone out into the show and daydream about being an immortal Goddess, I loved mythology and the ideas of its stories. Most girls wanted to be a princess, but I want to be a goddess or an immortal nymph. Then a realization comes to my, I almost forgot about Miss Sarah.

I look at the other black boys and they are having a slight conversation."Pssst, Sammy" I whisper and continue to look at the T.V."Huh?" He turns to me slightly."We're in deep" I explain the whole thing to him.

"Awe man,...I think I got an idea,...come on" He nudged me and we got off the couch."We'll be back, We need to co talk to a friend real quick" Sammy said blankly said and he ushered me out the door before they can say anything.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked as we walked out the door and closed it behind us.

"We need someone to impersonate our parents,...just need to find out who." We thought a moment until an idea came into my head."Let's call Ming and Jacob, and we'll do it on a payphone, so they won't track us. And we can find out what's going on" I announced.

"That's a good idea,...where can we find a pay-phone. Last time I heard, white neighborhoods don't have unless shit" Sammy crossed his arms.

"Ummmmmm,...let's ask Cindy or that Riley kid" I suggest.

"But then they'll want to come" Sammy whinned."And I just can't go back home. I don't wanna go to jail, they'll rape my ass so bad, I won't be able to feel nothing no more. And I damn sure ain't gonna go back to that deadbeat of a father, I jump off a got damn bridge first!-"

I slapped the mess out of him", Nigga calm down and Keep it together, it's the only chance we got. We'll run the rest of our lives if we have to, I don't give a rat's ass. Now bring yo' dumbass on" I grab his ear and drag him over to the 2 playing basketball, including my younger sister."Hey guys, do you know where a payphone is?" I ask, stopping their game.

"Why, what's wrong wit' cho' phone?"

"Yeah, don't use no old timey shit, just use the phone in our house" Riley pouted.

"Yeah, but we need to make a call to our,...cousin who is on the run from the police. And we need to check up in on him, 'cause he fam' and all" I made up that lie so quickly, I think an angel shunned me."What do are you talking about, we ain't go no co-" I quickly slap the back of my sister's head."Don't be so secretive, these guy's are our friends"

"What he do?"

"He had a whole factory of crack cocaine, he was almost caught but jumped out of a window and is lying low for a quick minute. Plus, we don't want the cops hustlin' us into snitching"

"Straight up, NO Snitching!" Riley smirked.

"A'ight, there's a payphone all the way down the road,...'bout 7 blocks even"

"Thanks, come on Chrissy, let's go talk to...Cousin Leo" Sammy gripped my sister by the arm and dragged us down the block."Hey!, what are you doin', let me go" Chrissy growled as we got to a far off distance.

"Chill, we have a slight problem, Mrs. Dubois is having-"

"Oh say no more, That white lady always gotta fuck up some shit. I saw her husband and he was as cute as a pumpkin pie and he a punk. I want him, that way I can boss him around and he won't do a single thing to me. He's gonna be one of my hoe's when I become a pimp" In usion, me and Sammy rolled our eyes.

"Look, stop hatin' on . She was kind enough to let us stay over her house for a while. But, I can't keep track of Suga mama's arrival and be here with Jazmine at the same time. They might get suspicious or we might miss Suga mama."

"Pfft, tell her to get the fuck on and continue our search for Suga mama" Chrissy scoffed.

"Shut up and just do what I said, and be nice. It's not wise to bite the hand that feeds you" I growl in a low tone and walked faster."What's up with the patch?" I ignored her. We finally foun a payphone and quickly dialed Ming's number.

"Hello?" I heard her chinese accent through the phone and felt so relieved to hear another familiar voice.

"Ming, hey, it's me Robin" I said in an inner excited tone.

"Robin,...Oh my-hold on, Diamond's here and want's to talk to you"

"Hello" I heard.

"Diamond, oh thank god you're still here."

"Gurl, what the hell. Where are you? They found your Mom and Amir's Dad beat the crap out of and unconscious. And you 3 went missing, What is going on? Like what the math,...What happened?" I was choking on tears at that moment.

"Y-you don't wanna know. Look, we're staying at some white neighborhood, we're on the run and we'll be back and live with Suga mama. But right now, we need a favor. We need one of you and Jacob to talk like our parents and allow us to stay at The Dubois house. To let you know, you're on a business trip and you made me go to the store because I broke a vase. You are in the next town over and left us 3 at a Hotel at Woodcrest called Wunclear's Heights"

"Hold up, you're at Woodcrest" I heard Ming boom into the phone." You see Afro headed black boy"

"Yeah,...his name's Huey,...wait didn't you play kickball against that fool and you were forced to move to our area because you were a disgrace or something." I asked.

"Yeah,...stay away from him,..he bad and I don't want anyone I know talking to him. I still want a rematch fo' my broken leg" i heard her growl.

"Awe, come on Ming, he was forced into the game. You said so yourself and plus you teased him."

"Hey,..Why you take his side, I thought we were friends"

"No Ming, I'm just trying to bring you peace. He's not gonna want to play. And I also really want to slap the Afro off of him. He's really creepy and askes me a ton of questions and scolds a lot which makes me uncomfortable." I explain the rest.

I hear a sigh on the phone"Fine, But I'll hate myself in the morning" I hear Ming curse herself out in Mandarin lowly."Oh thank you, thank you. I promise to call you 2 every night, message , text, whatever until we get back. Just get Jacob and wait by the phone, bye and tell my cousin Hakeem I love him." I smile really big grin and hang up the phone."Come on" I tell the other 2 kids and run as fast as I could to Mrs. Dubois house. We huffed as we came to the door.

"Oh Dani, I thought you had left, you were gone for a really long time, what happened to you" said in a jump.

"Sorry, but Sammy hit me in the head with a soccer ball and I fell unconscious like the helpless dame I was." I gave him an irritated look.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" He wailed and I scoffed at him.

"Um, okay, let's just call you parents now" Sarah quickly changed the subject. I was very eager to dial the phone."Hello, Who is this?" I heard.

"Hello _Mom_, a very nice women named Sarah would love to speak to you and _Dad_" I said in a polite tone. And I handed Mrs. Dubois the phone and silently prayed that it would work. I heard a lot of things, but my nervousness canceled out my hearing. I was literally shaking in my boots and I saw my sister biting her nails and Sammy tugging and finger combing his hair. My body got warm and I tugged on my sleeves, I felt my anxiety kicking in, I have really bad anxiety and I might need medication.

"Oh that won't be no trouble at all, We'll take great care of your kids, they're all such sweethearts. Yes, I'll be sure that they call you everyday. Okay, you 3 have a good day, bye" And we all sighed in relief."They said that you could stay, you just have to call them everyday. Both of your Dad's were very kind and I can see how strict your Mom is. Why didn't you tell me they were Manager's of the Nike Company" I was confused by the 2 Dad's part, but I knew Diamond's dumb self would say she worked for her favorite shoe brand.

"Yeah, we don't like to brag about it" I quickly covered my sister's mouth.

"Well, I'll have to drive you to your hotel and you can pack your things. Oh, Jazmine is going to be so excited," She gushed and went to go get her car keys.

"Okay, so that went good,...but what did she mean by 2 Dad's" Sammy asked. I just shrugged my shoulders, I decided against and I was just glad we didn't get caught. I merrily walked up the stairs." Hey, can you pack my bags for me.. I really wanna finish my game with C-Murph and Young Reezy" My sister asked, well more a command really. I shrugged and me and Sammy went into Jazmine's room. She wasn't in there, so I gladly took my Waynie bear and hugged its heavy fluff.

"Man, you're addicted to that bear" Sammy commented. I ignored him and pulled out the straps of my bear and wore it as a bookbag. I never went anywhere without my Waynie bear too far behind. It was the Bear my Father had won me and Suga mama stitched it to be more personally individualized. My Bear had a sorrowful yet pleasant look. He wore a Black T-shirt over his zipper so no one could steal from out of him. He had creamy brown fear and black orbs for eyes. He even had a studded earring in one ear. I adored him as if he were my son, that's how I treated my stuffed animal. It was the only stuffed animal I could keep away from my Mother's grasp, she threw all my other ones out and said I was too old to be playing with them.

"Hey Sammy, Hey Dani, so did she say yes?" She gave a hopeful look and clasped her fingers together over her heart. "Yes Jazmine, we're all staying over, Jazmine" Sammy said with a cool smile and threw an arm around Jazmine."Great" She chirped.

"You wanna come help us pack, My sister wants me to pack her stuff while she continues to play basketball with Cindy and Riley" I informed and she agreed. What a day!

_Everyone's P.O.V_

was happy to have some more nice kids around for Jazmine to play with. Not to say the kids around here weren't nice, they weren't your typical normal kid. Jazmine was ecstatic to have some nice friends over, even if it was only going to be for just a while. They all went to they're Hotel room and packed up every shred of thing that they owned, even dusted some of their fingerprints. Too skeptical on the police and made sure the room was clean as checked them out. Dani secretly asked when the Military party would be, and they said in about a couple of days, a week maybe. So she would check in by then. The sleeping arrangements were that Sammy and Chrissy would be sleeping in the guest room and Dani would be sleeping in the room with Jazmine.

"Just to let you know, I'm a kicker" Dani said as she sat on the bed with Jazmine. But Jazmine didn't care, she loved the company. Dani went downstairs to find out what that weird aroma was. was seasoning a pot in when she walked in.

"Oh hello Dani, I didn't see you there" She turned with a jump which didn't seem to affect Dani. She was use to people get being oblivious to her presence.

"What are you making?" She asked blankly, looking up at the women.

"Oh just some-"

_**Ring!Ring!Ring!**_

"Oh, I better go get that" And the women rushed off. Dani looked at the women then at the pot, and once more at the women before getting a chair and putting it up by the stove and standing on it. As she removed the cover, a distasteful smell filled her nostrils and it made her want to yak. She quickly put the cover back on, she already felt nauseous. She took a peek at the busy white women, before feeling a devious task be whispered into her ear. She got off the chair and took out some ingredients out the fridge and started adding some of it and more spices into the pot. She stirred it up and waved her hand to bring the smell into her nose, it now smelt heavenly and made her mouth water.

"Okay, I got, I'll see you then, bye" Dani almost fell out of the chair in fear. She put the spoon down and put the lid back on. Put the ingredients into the fridge and dragged the chair back to the counter and sat in it as if she had done nothing."Sorry about that, I'm the pot and was shocked by its new heavenly scent. She paused and looked at it and then turned behind her, but the little girl was gone. looked around in a puzzled manner but shrugged it off.

_Later that night..._

The Dubois had set up a dinner which the Freemans unexpectedly invited themselves in. As they made a seat at the table, Huey couldn't help but stare at the 3 kids. All 3 sat together, Dani in the middle with Amir on the left and Chrissy on the right. They greeted the Freeman's with a simple smile and slight wave. As food was being served they all sat and ate in a polite way.

"Thanks Miss Dubois, this food is delicious" Sammy complimented with a smile.

"Awe why thank you,..I guess I had a little help" She sent a secret wink to Dani, who was shocked by her knowledge of how she knew it was her.

"Sooo, Kids? I hear that your parents work in the Nike company" Robert said with a smile.

"Yes, it's nothing special really,...we don't really get into the whole company nor do we ask questions about it. When our parents come home, they're usually tired" Dani said, not wanting to get bombarded with questions.

"So, I heard you have 2 Dad's?" said and everyone looked at them.

"Yeah,...It's one of those fighting for her type of thing. Our Mom isn't married and they won't back down,...so It's whomever's Dad win's" Chrissy explained before shoving a spoon full of food into her mouth. "It's pretty complicated"

"Mom should really pick a Man, this competition is driving me crazy" Sammy rolled his eyes and played along."Dude, we can't get in the middle of this. We are the innocent bystanders to a Trojan War" Dani said with a bored expression on her face.

"Well, Damn. Yo' Mom sound like a Hoe-" Huey slapped his brother upside the head."Ow"

"I'm not gonna lie, she probably is-" Dani kicked her sister in the shin."Ow"

"Be nice you 2" Sammy advised with a small glare.

Chrissy sucks her teeth,"Shut up and mind your own business. At least I didn't kick a soccer ball at my sister's head" she taunted."I said I was Sorry!" He wailed and dropped his fork as he glowered at the young girl."Sure you did" Chrissy said as she crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"Okay,...but at least I didn't break the vase and blame it on Dani" Sammy sneered as he teased back."Okay, Okay...but in my defense, Dani shouldn't have been at the scene-"

"If you 2 stop being rude, I'm gonna throw you into a shark, throw the shark into a fit of fire and throw it's ashes into the ocean" Almost everyone's eyes shot up and looked at the girl. She had a blank stare yet was uncomfortable to all of the staring.

"Alright, Damn...didn't have to be so graphic" Chrissy said lowly and rolled her eyes and ate her food."Fine,...you know how Dani is,...she'll threaten the hell out of you with whatever she has o her mind" Sammy looked down at his food and gave a blank expression.

"Well,...Anyway Dani,...do you like Usher?" Jazmine chirped, sending a weird vibe through her parent's body.

"Yes especially 'The DJ's Got Us Falling in Love Again', ...But not as much as I like Tay Lyrics{Trey Songz} and Mruno Bars" Dani said earnestly.

"You can't have 2, pick one" Chrissy stated.

"Chrissy, you can't even make up your mind. You go from R.O.B, Brake, to Jeminem" Dani retorted.

"Hey, Brake, I finally picked. Now you pick"

"Yeah Dan, I'd pick Christiana in a heartbeat, girl's gone bad" Sammy shrugged with a smirk.

"Fine, Tay, Happy now?" Dani said.

"As happy as Merrell's song"

Dani scoffed" I'm finished, I'll just excuse myself" Dani picked up her plate and got up."Yeah, I need to unpack Chrissy's stuff or she'll have a queen bee fit" Sammy put his plate on top of Dani's. Before could politely tell them it was okay, Dani and Sammy dispatched in opposite directions.

"Oh great, leave me here" Chrissy rolled her eyes and put her head on her fist, daring someone to tell her not to. Her eye's landed on Riley, viciously and malicious eating his food. "You know you look like a Jayden Smith lookin' mug" Sometimes Chrissy says her thoughts out loud. Riley stopped and looked at the girl as if she had just slapped him.

_...Outside..._

Dani sat on the porch and gazed up at the stars, Ignoring the debate and bickering between the Younger Freeman and The Young Blasian girl. The star's weren't out, but the moon was out and shinning like a white button in the midnight blue fabric that was the sky. She was humming the lyrics of 'How to Love' by Wil Layne {Lil Wayne}. She didn't understand how a big time rapper could sing a very heartfelt song.

"Beautiful night, isn't it" Dani was snapped out of her thoughts to see Huey Freeman at the doorway. He stared more like glared, down at her . She watched as he made his way over and sit next to her and stared st the sky."So you're staying with the Dubois?" He asked, turning his head slightly to look at her Amethyst eyes. Her eyes, in the moonlight they looked like a dark purple horizon and flashed a bit. His eyes looked like a perfect red colored that looked like cinnamon or rust, maybe even red wine.

"Yes, it seemed to make them happy and it's okay. It's nice to have more company...I just hope I didn't make a mistake." She shrugged.

"Hope,...is irrational" She just turned blankly to the boy and it was silent for a second.

"But Hope is one of the feelings this world rotates on. Including Greed, Hate, and Sadness. But hope is that feeling that helps cancel out the feeling of Sadness and hate. How do you think our people got over discrimination and create movements"

"And hate,...is for the weak. You must learn how to Love before you can hate. But I guess it's easier to hate than love I guess. But at least you aren't faking a smile." He just stared at her for a second, taken but her words.

"And you are?" He asked in a monotone and remained pokerfaced.

She huffs a laugh and gives a small smile,"That is a question you have to find out yourself. A smile is a smile no matter what..._The real man smiles in trouble, gathers strength from distress, and grows brave by reflection_-_Thomas Paine_" She quoted before getting up."I'm tired, goodnight Huey" She gave him a smile before heading back inside. Leaving him in awe.

_...In Jazmine's Room..._

Both girls we're in bed, Jazmine was asleep but Dani laid await. She couldn't sleep in this unmarked territory. It was dark, just like a few day's ago. The event was finally crashing down on her. She scrunched herself up into a ball and turned away from Jazmine.

_I beat up my own Mother, the person who gave birth to me. I deserve to rot, I'm a monster. What if I do go to jail, this is stupid. I shouldn't care, I should have no fears,...But everyone has fears. Why am I so cold, why am I shaking, My head hurts -She thought._

She gave up on sleep and exited the bed and tip-toed the window. She sighed and looked at her orange night-gown. She just wanted to lay on a cloud and go to sleep. She could fall asleep to the sounds of the world and watch them like ants. But she was a caged and trapped in a fantasy. The Gods would be in those clouds too, the all powerful Zeus. Her eyes landed on the house the street, it was very dark. She rolled her eyes and picked up her Waynie bear and took it downstairs. The house was still and quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

As she walked around, she saw a piano. It was like it was calling her. She found her feet shuffling towards the black piano. Her Mother use to have a piano and she played it all the time, she even played at the Church around the block. It was the only time she saw her Mother truly smiled, she even taught the young girl some scales. But after her Father left, the piano stayed and collected dust. But her mother instructed her not to touch it, but Dani often disobeyed that rule and taught herself how to play the piano.

Her finger's hovered over some keys and pressed 3 keys, and winced at the loud echo. She removed her fingers and looked around, it was still quiet. She sighed and got up from the bench, yet she stayed admired the clean and smoothness of it. She dragged her fingertips and let it grace over each key lightly and on the wood. When she had enough, she want into the living room and sat on the couch and at that moment she remembered to call. She inched towards the phone and quietly dialed the number. There was a silent ring, but not even 2 rings later, someone answered.

"Hello?Hello? Robin?" She heard a familiar voice yell.

"H-hakeem?" She stammered.

"Oh Robin,oh thank god. I'm staying over with Ming along with all of us,...wel more like just me, everyones asleep." He explained."But I'm glad you're okay, they said you guy's disappeared and probably got kidnapped or even..." There was a pause and a sigh.

"It's okay Keem-Keem, we just ran away" She reassured, after all, that was her favorite cousin."But why,...Did I do something, did someone hurt you. Your Mom is un-fucking conscious and your house is a wreck. What the hell did you 3 runaway from? A monster-" That's when Dani broke down.

"From her you idiot!" She wailed, tears rolling down her eyes." You've never noticed and I thought you were there. She hit's us all the time and failed to see that. And I just couldn't take no more-I just couldn't. Too much screaming, and words, ...and I just snapped." She fell to her knees and bent over to cry all her falling tears.

"...I-I didn't know,...why didn't you tell me?"

"To save you! She said she would kill all of you,...I didn't want you all to die, I wouldn't be able to live with myself...I'm a monster, I beat up my own Mom ,Hakeem ,...my own Mom" She whispered, she didn't want anyone waking up and seeing her break down.

"Shhhh, calm down...please don't cry" She wanted Hakeem to be there and Hug her, but they were too far apart."It's gonna be okay,...Look, I'll be there and keep you updated. I'll call you tomorrow,..I still need to digest this...I love you, okay? And you're not a monster, you're my cousin. You're too sweet to be a monster."

"I Love you,Thanks...bye" Dani wiped the tears from her eyes and hung up the phone. His words didn't make her feel so bad, but she felt guilty. She curled up into a ball on the couch and fell asleep with much more ease.

o0o0o0o0o0o00000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0oooo0o

**Well that was crazy. I know it has been a while, I was going to post this up a while few days ago, but I decided to add more events. And that's all I have to say, and there will only be 2 or more chapters after this. That's all, so please review and tell me how you feel on this chapter.**


End file.
